Harmless Love
by Yhumi Yuu
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE!/"Mama.." /"Iya sayang?"/"Nana sakit Ma.."/"Naik! Kau ingin anakmu selamat bukan?"/Tidak usah dikembalikan, sebagai gantinya aku ambil minumanmu, Sasuke. / "Siapa Sasuke?" /De Javu./ Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi.
1. Bahasa Bunga

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Harmless Love : Yhumi Yuu**

**Warning: AU, Ooc, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **

**Sasuke Uchiha : 26 tahun**

**Hinata Hyuuga : 23 tahun**

**Nanako Hyuuga : 5 tahun**

**Rura Uchiha : 5 tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 25 tahun**

**Anyeong haseo…. ^O^/**

**Hehehe, saya datang bawa cerita baru lagi nih. Fic ini –Harmless love, sedikit berbeda dengan fic-fic saya yang sebelumnya, karena disini saya memberanikan diri membuat Hinata sedikit OOC, tapi Cuma sedikit kok.. saya bikin dia sedikit lebih berani dan ekspresif, hehehe…**

**Ok, pasti udah pada penasaran yah? *plak***

**Well…**

**Here we go!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harmless Love**

~Bahasa Bunga~

'Teng Teng Teng!' suara bel tanda berakhirnya waktu belajar berbunyi di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak. Beberapa saat kemudian gerbang sekolah yang tadinya sepi –yang hanya ada beberapa orang tua yang ingin menjeput anaknya, kini ramai dengan murid-murid yang berusia dibawah enam tahun itu. Mereka keluar dari sekolah mereka dengan ekspresi berseri-seri diwajah polosnya. Beberapa orang tua terlihat langsung menghampiri anak-anak mereka. Namun ada juga anak yang terlihat masih menunggu orang tuanya yang belum juga datang menjemput.

Nana berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya dengan menggandeng tangan seorang anak laki-laki seusianya.

"Rura-kun dijemput papa lagi?"

"Gak, tadi momy telepon, katanya hari ini, aku dijemput ji-chan."

"Ji-chan?"

"Ehm," Rura mengangguk, "Sasuke ji-chan."

Nana membulatkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara.

Di seberang gerbang, tampak berdiri seorang pria berambut raven dan berwajah menakutkan dimata anak-anak. Tapi justru mendapat tatapan kagum dari perempuan-perempuan dewasa, dan pandangan iri dari kaum pria.

"Ji-chan~" Rura berlari menghampiri pria itu.

Nana mengikutinya dibelakang. Setelah berjarak beberapa meter dari orang itu, Nana berhenti.

"Papa," gumamnya, yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Nana perlahan makin mendekat ke arah pria itu.

"Papa?" gumamnya lagi, yang kini dapat di dengar oleh pria itu.

Rura yang juga mendengar itu memiringkan kepalanya. Nana tidak memperdulikan keheranan Rura, ia makin mendekat.

"Papa…"

Sasuke, pria yang dipanggil 'papa' oleh anak gadis itu hanya memasang wajah bingung sejak tadi. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah hening dan aneh, Nana masih terus sibuk memperhatikan pria yang menarik perhatiannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Ehm, Nana-chan—" Rura berusaha menginterupsi keheningan itu.

"Bukan," kata Nana tiba-tiba. "Kamu bukan papa," katanya dengan wajah sedih.

Sasuke hanya memandang gadis kecil –yang kini juga tengah memandangnya.

'Mungkinkah anak ini—" sementara pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya.

"Sasuke ji-chan, kenapa ji-chan yang jemput? Dady mana?"

"Dia lagi ke luar negeri."

"Kapan? Lama tidak?"

"Tadi pagi, mungkin akan lama."

"Berarti besok-besok juga ji-chan yang akan menjemputku?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke kemudian hendak melihat gadis kecil itu, tapi ia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Rura, tadi itu siapa?"

"Nana-chan namanya, dia temanku, kenapa?"

"Hn, tidak. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke lalu membawa Rura ke mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gerbang.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

"_Memikirkanmu adalah salah, menatapmu berarti dosa, dan mencintaimu itu terlarang._

_Aku terhempas ke sisi terburuk, ke sudut yang tak seorangpun ingin menapaknya._

_Ada rasa dalam diam, tak bisa ku tahan sangat perih._

_Tak mampu terungkap karena kan menyakiti. Bukan kau, tapi diriku sendiri._

_Ironis memang, ketika ku bayangkan rasa itu akan seindah dalam asa, kini ku simpan rapi dalam rahasia." _

Hinata mengakhiri barisan novel yang kini diketiknya. Setelah memastikan sudah menyimpan file itu, Hinata kembali melirik pintu masuk toko bunga tempatnya bekerja. Hinata bukanlah penulis, ia hanya suka menulis, oleh karena itu jika ada waktu senggang atau ketika ia tidak terlalu sibuk oleh pelanggan toko bunga itu ia akan menyempatkan dirinya mengetik cerita yang kebetulan terlintas di pikirannya. Dulu sewaktu di SMA, nama Hinata sering terpampang di majalah dinding sekolah sebagai pengarang cerpen atau puisi.

Dia juga sebenarnya tidak bercita-cita menjadi penjaga toko bunga, ia hanya sangat menyukai bunga, oleh karena itu ia bekerja di toko yang kebetulan adalah milik sahabatnya. Hinata sudah hampir tiga tahun bekerja di sana.

Cita-cita sebenarnya dari dulu adalah menjadi seorang guru di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak. Tapi karena hanya menamatkan pendidikannya di SMA, Hinata tidak bisa menggapai cita-citanya itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Hinata menjadi sedikit khawatir, gajinya dari menjaga toko bunga tidak mungkin bisa membiayai kehidupannya. Terlebih lagi sekarang ia….

"Mama~" suara seorang anak kecil sedikit membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Okaeri," Hinata menyambut anak itu dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Tadaima."

Ya, terlebih lagi sekarang ia punya seorang anak yang semakin hari semakin bertambah besar, yang berarti makin banyak kebutuhannya. Sementara pemasukannya yang hanya menjadi penjaga toko bunga atau penulis lepas di majalah-majalah lokal tidak mencukupi kebutuhannya. Tapi Hinata bersyukur, setidaknya sekarang ia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap, dan bisa menyekolahkan Nana. Terlebih lagi, sekolahnya berada tepat di depan toko bunga tempatnya bekerja sekarang, jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir ketika mengawasi putrinya.

"Mama lagi apa? Menulis cerita lagi? Nana mau liat," Nana, naik kepangkuan mamanya dengan antusias.

"Memangnya Nana sudah bisa baca?"

"Bisa! Nana kan pintar."

"Iya deh, Nana sudah makan?"

Nana menggeleng cepat, sehingga pipi chubby-nya ikut bergerak ke kiri ke kanan. Hinata merasa gemas melihat anaknya, ia mencubit kecil pipi Nana, kemudian membawanya ke sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah toko bunga tersebut.

"Nah, hari ini mama masak katsu~" Hinata mengeluarkan kotak-kotak bekal dari tasnya.

"Nana suka katsu," Nana memasukan beberapa potong katsu ke mulutnya, membuat Hinata yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas.

"Nana hari ini belajar apa di sekolah?"

"Menggambar, Nana sangat suka menggambar, kalau sudah besar, Nana mau jadi pelukis," kemudian kembali memasukan katsu ke mulutnya, kali ini satu potongan besar.

Hinata terdiam, ia menunduk sedih mendengar penuturan anaknya mengenai cita-citanya. Namun ia tersenyum kemudian.

Tepat ketika Hinata selesai menuangkan jus untuk anaknya, lonceng pintu toko terdengar.

"Selamat datang~" Hinata segera menghampiri pintu masuk.

"Ah! Ino-chan?" ternyata yang datang adalah sahabat Hinata sekaligus pemilik toko bunga itu, Ino Yamanaka.

"Hah~.. hari iniada dua pelanggan sekaligus yang komplain," Ino masuk dan langsung duduk di kursi kebesarannya di belakang meja kasir.

"Itu salahku, gomenasai Ino-san," seorang pemuda memasuki toko.

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus, Shino."

"Ya, kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, sekarang minumlah, kau pasti lelah," Hinata menyerahkan segelas jus kepada pemuda yang bernama Shino itu, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan segelas jus juga di atas meja Ino.

"Hai! Arigatou Hinata-san," Shino menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya dengan kikuk. Hinata tersenyum melihat sikap Shino, beberapa saat kemudian terlihat rona merah di pipi pemuda itu.

"Oh iya Shino, minggu depan kau sudah mulai ujian kan?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu ambilah cuti satu minggu, supaya kamu bisa belajar dengan baik untuk menghadapi ujianmu," kata Ino seraya memeriksa tumpukan kertas-kertas di hadapannya.

Shino kemudian terlihat ketakutan, "A-apa aku di pecat? A-aku minta maaf Ino-san, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi, aku akan lebih berhati-hati, aku janji. Karena itu kumohon jangan—"

"Stop! Siapa yang mau memecatmu? Apa aku tadi bilang ingin memecatmu?"

"Terus?" Shino menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku suruh kau cuti, supaya kau bisa belajar dengan baik untuk menghadapi ujianmu minggu depan itu," Ino memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya, memastikan pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak salah menafsirkannya lagi.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat sikap atasan dan bawahan itu.

"Oh begitu? Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa belajar sambil bekerja."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanmu berantakan, Ino benar, ambillah cuti dan belajar dengan benar, supaya kamu bisa lulus," Hinata akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Tapi bukankah kalian akan kerepotan kalau berdua saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kamu cuti, gajiku akan naik,"Hinata terkekeh setelah mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan belajar dengan giat!" Shino terlihat bersemangat.

"Kau ini aneh Shino," Ino tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Eh?"

"Aku baru kali ini melihat anak remaja yang hanya memikirkan belajar dan bekerja. Keluarlah sekali-sekali untuk berkencan! Masa tidak ada satupun dari gadis-gadis di sekolahmu yang suka padamu?" kata perempuan berambut blonde itu sambil menopang dagunya. "Jangan-jangan, kau penyuka sesama jenis ya?" tambahnya dengan nada bergurau.

"Wah, Shino! Benarkah?" Hinata berkata dengan wajah ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku punya wanita yang ku suka."

"Oh, benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Tapi.. Dia wanita yang sulit ku gapai, dia terasa sangat jauh walaupun dia berada begitu dekat."

"Apa dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya?" Hinata tampak tertarik dengan sesi curhat dadakan mereka ini.

Shino menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, dia tidak tahu."

"Oh.. kau bertepuk sebelah tangan ya?" ledek Ino.

"Sepertinya begitu," Shino tertawa renyah.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan saja gadis itu, carilah wanita lain, dan sempatkanlah berkencan sekali-kali," setelah berkata itu, Ino kembali meneguk jusnya yang tersisa.

"Hai! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," Shino sedikit membungkuk.

"Hah~ inilah susahnya mempekerjakan anak sekolahan."

"Mama~ mintanya jus lagi.." tiba-tiba suara melengking Nana menginterupsi pembicaraan dewasa itu. Hinata lalu menghampiri anaknya.

"Sudah makannya?"

"Ehm!" Nana mengangguk.

Hinata lalu menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas anaknya. Nana menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya, hingga tersisa setengah bagian.

"Oh iya ma, tadi aku lihat orang yang mirip sama papa."

"Apa?!" tidak hanya Hinata, kedua orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu juga iut menoleh ke arah Nana.

"Nana bilang lihat papa?" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke anaknya. Sampai-samai Nana merasa seakan dintimidasi.

Nana menggeleng, "Bu-bukan papa, tapi mirip."

"Nana gak boleh ketemu sama orang itu lagi!"

"K-kenapa ma?"

"Kalau mama bilang gak boleh, ya gak boleh!"

"Tapi—" mata gadis kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa Nana nakal? Nana juga gak boleh bicara tentang papa lagi! Mengerti?"

"Gak mau, mama jahat~" Nana mulai menangis.

"Dengar, Nana gak punya papa, Nana cuma punya mama."

"Bohong, mama bohong sama Nana~" Nana mulai berteriak di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Nana gak boleh mencari papa lagi! Nana harus membencinya!"

"Hinata!" Ino akhirnya mengambil alih ketegangan di antara ibu dan anak itu.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dinding kaca yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan nafasnya terlihat memburu.

"Nana-chan! Nana mau es krim gak?" Shino mendekat ke gadis kecil yang masih terlihat sesegukan itu.

Nana mengangguk lemah. Shino dan Ino tersenyum.

"Mau ikut paman beli es krim?"

Nana kembali mengangguk, sedikit lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

"Ayo anak manis! Kita makan es krim sepuasnya~" Shino menggendong Nana dengan tiba-tiba. "Nana suka rasa apa?"

"Blueberry." Shino benar-benar merasa gemas dengan anak kecil dalam gendongannya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

"Es krim yang lezat, kami datang~" Shino membawa Nana keluar dari toko tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Setelah Shino sudah benar-benar menjauh dari toko, Ino mendekati Hinata.

"Nana masih terlalu kecil, dia masih lima tahun Hinata, jangan libatkan dia dalam dendammu pada orang itu."

Hinata diam saja, matanya hanya memandang kosong jauh ke depan.

"Bagaimanapun, aku sudah melihatmu berjuang sendiri mengurus Nana selama tiga tahun ini. Aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat, tapi Nana tidak, dia membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah…"

Hinata masih tetap bungkam.

"Nana masih kecil, hidupnya masih panjang, hidupmu juga masih panjang, ku mohon pikirkanlah Hinata…"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak percaya lagi sama makhluk yang bernama laki-laki kan? Ayolah Hinata, jangan karena satu orang itu kau jadi trauma dengan semua laki-laki, aku yakin di luar sana pasti ada seseorang yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Karena itu mulailah buka hatimu untuk cinta yang baru dan lupakan dendammu itu."

"Maafkan aku Ino-san, tapi aku tidak bisa. Entahlah.."

"Kau tidak boleh begini, Hinata yang ku kenal dulu bukanlah gadis yang egois."

"Hinata yang dulu? Aku bukanlah gadis lemah itu lagi, aku tidak akan menjadi bodoh lagi!"

"Hinata…" Ino memandang sedih sahabat semasa SMA-nya itu. Ia menghela nafas lelah sebelum kembali berbicara. "Lihatlah bunga _Celandine_ itu, kau tahu kan arti dari bunga itu?"

Hinata melihat sejenak ke arah bunga berwarna kuning yang berada di dekat jendela itu, kemudian menunduk.

"Bunga _Celandine_ berarti kebahagiaan yang akan datang," Ino memberikan jeda antara kalimatnya. "Jangan terus terjebak dalam masa lalu Hinata, masa lalu hanya akan mengubur kebahagiaanmu, juga pesonamu. Kau harus bahagia, bukan demi siapapun, tapi karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya," Ino mengakhiri kalimatnya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.

"Aku—" Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

Tanpa berbalik menghadap ke Ino, Hinata kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku takut. Bunga akan mekar ketika mendapat sinar matahari, aku takut ketika matahari menghilang mereka akan layu dan mati. Aku sangat takut…" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Ino tersenyum tipis, "Tapi aku percaya, setangkai bunga, walaupun sudah layu, dia mungkin memang kehilangan pesonannya, tapi dia tidak pernah kehilangan artinya. Sejak dulu, dimataku kau bagaikan setangkai bunga _Daisy_ merah," kemudian dia melangkah ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di belakang meja kasir.

Setelah ia benar-benar sendirian di ruangan itu, Hinata bergumam, "Bunga _Daisy_ merah? Hahaha, kau tidak tahu, bunga itu sudah layu sejak dipetik lima tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sebelum dia sempat mekar," genangan air mata yang dari tadi menumpuk, menuruni pipinya.

_Daisy _merah berarti kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta, tulus, sederhana, dan cinta yang jauh dari gairah berlebihan.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Mobil sedan hitam Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah bergaya Eropa, beberapa saat kemudian ia turun dengan seorang anak kecil yang dijemputnya tadi.

Rura langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya sambil berteriak. "Tadaima~" Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya.

"Okaeri," seorang wanita berambut biru menyambut mereka. "Anak mama udah pulang? Ayo ganti baju dan cuci tangannya dulu!"

"Ok mom!" anak itu lalu berlari ke bagian dalam rumahnya.

"Maaf ya Sasuke-kun, jadi merepotkanmu…"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, kapan Itachi pulang?"

"Mungkin minggu depan, kau tidak keberatan kan menjemput Rura seminggu ini?"

"Ehm" Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ia mohon diri dan melangkah meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Eh? Makan sianglah disini!"

"Tidak usah, kalau Itachi menelpon sampaikan salamku untuknya."

"Ya, tentu."

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Ehm, hati-hati"

"Konan-sama, makan siangnya sudah siap," seorang pelayan menghampirinya.

"Momy~ ayo!" kini suara Rura yang terdengar.

"Iya, iya…" konan lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Hinata membuka perlahan pintu apartemen kecilnya, dengan perlahan juga ia melangkah masuk. Tadi ia mendapat sms dari Shino yang katanya sudah mengantarkan Nana pulang. Mereka masuk dengan menggunakan kunci yang dipegang Nana. Hinata memang sengaja memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya kepada anaknya, supaya jika sewaktu-waktu ia terlalu sibuk, ia tidak perlu khawatir Nana akan tertidur diluar karena menunggunya pulang.

Hinata mendekati pintu kamar anaknya. Ia menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu yang tertutup itu. Tidak ada suara. Hinata perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu, awalnya ia mengira anaknya sedang tidur, ternyata Nana sedang duduk memeluk lutut di atas tempat tidurnya. Hinata menghampiri anaknya dan duduk di depannya.

"Nana masih marah sama mama?" Hinata memperdengarkan suara sedihnya.

Nana tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng.

"Maafin mama yah…" Hinata memeluk anaknya, "Seharusnya mama gak kasar sama Nana," air mata kembali menetes di pipi ibu muda itu.

Nana mengangguk di pundak ibunya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Hinata kaget karena anaknya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hampir kembali menangis, namun tidak jadi ketika Nana mengangsurkan sesuatu ke hadapannya. Sebuah permen lollypop. Hinata menerima permen itu, kemudian kembali memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Kalau aku lagi sedih, biasanya Rura-kun memberiku permen, kalau makan permen kita akan merasa senang katanya, jadi mama jangan sedih lagi ya…" katanya seraya menghapus air mata ibunya dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk, kemudian mencium puncak kepala putrinya.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Shino resmi cuti hari ini, dan dimulailah hari-hari sibuk Ino dan Hinata di toko bunganya yang bernama 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'. Beberapa menit setelah mereka membuka tokonya, lonceng di pintu masuk berdenting. Ino sedang sibuk menata bunga-bunga pada tempatnya, dan karena Hinata yang berada lebih dekat dengan pintu masuk, jadilah dia yang menerima pelanggan pertama mereka hari ini.

"Selamat dat—" kaliamat Hinata terpotong melihat sosok yang baru memasuki toko mereka. Hinata tidak mampu bergerak, ia terdiam di tempatnya. 'w-wajahnya, dia…' Hinata berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Pelanggan yang ternyata seorang pria itu hanya menatap dingin reaksi wanita di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak tampak berniat mengucapkan apapun untuk menyadarkannya. Ia hanya diam, tapi tetap tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada wanita itu.

"Bukan Hinata.. mereka hanya mirip, dia bukan orang itu," Ino berbisik di telinga Hinata, yang kemudian membuat wanita itu sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya.

'Benar, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik mereka memang berbeda, ya ampun… kenapa muka seperti itu pasaran sekali?' Hinata lalu kembali ke meja kasir. Secara tidak langsung ia menyerahkan tugas melayani costumer-nya kepada Ino. Ia merasa tidak sanggup berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengan orang yang sangat ia benci.

"Kami mohon maaf atas kejadian barusan, dia hanya—"

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengarnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mencari bunga untuk seseorang."

"Seorang wanita?"

"Hn," pria itu mengangguk. "Saya mau bunga ya mengggambarkan kecantikan dan keanggunan," katanya sambil berkeliling di deretan bunga-bunga yang berukuran kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau _Red Rose_ dan _Pink Rose_?"

Pria itu tampak berpikir.

"_Red Rose_ berarti kecantikan, dan _Pink Rose_ bararti keanggunan" Ino menjelaskan.

"Baiklah yang itu saja, buatkan aku satu bucket yang besar!"

"Baik, harap tunggu sebentar, Tuan…" Ino lalu berjalan ke bagian bunga-bunga mawar itu berada.

Setelah membayar di kasir, pria itu menghabiskan waktu menunggunya dengan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di depan meja kasir dan membaca majalah yang memang disediakan di toko itu. Tapi entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke meja kasir ketika melihat Ino keluar sambil menggendong satu bucket bunga yang sudah dirangkai dengan sangat indah, bahkan Hinata sempat kagum melihatnya, bunga itu benar-benar cantik.

"Silahkan Tuan," Ino menyerahkan bucket bunga itu.

Pria itu menerimanya, "Hn, bisakah kalian menuliskan kartu ucapannya sekalian?"

"Oh, tentu saja," Ino melirik Hinata. "Hinata, kartunya!"

"Ah, iya…" Hinata lalu menyerahkan selembar kartu berwarna pink cerah dan sebuah pena.

"Maaf, Anda ingin ingin menulis apa?"

Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Wanita tercantik yang pernah kumiliki di hhidupku."

Hinata sedikit melirik pria itu, kalau dilihat dari sikapnya, pria ini bukalah tipe orang yang romantis menurutnya.

Ino menuliskan kata-kata yang diucapkan pria itu.

"Dari?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino dan Hinata serentak membulatkan matanya mendengar nama itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya nama marganya lah yang membuat mereka sejenak sama-sama membulatkan matanya.

"Ma-maaf?" Ino ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya sedang tidak bermasalah.

"Sasuke Uchiha" pria yang ternyata Sasuke itu, mengulang kalimatnya, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi kedua wanita di depannya.

Ino telah selesai menuliskan kartu ucapan dan menyelipkannya ke dalam bucket bunga. Pria itu lalu berjalan keluar toko, bunyi lonceng kembali terdengar ketika ia melewati pintu.

"Uchiha ya? Pantas mirip" gumam Ino. "Hinata, kau yakin 'orang itu' tidak punya kembaran?"

"Tentu saja," kata Hinata.

"Tapi dia kan Uchiha, apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?"

"Entahlah, seingatku aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

"Tapi dia sangat tampan," Ino berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya di pipinya.

"Ingat Ino, dia itu Uchiha."

"Iya, iya aku tahu Hinataku sayang…"

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Mikoto Uchiha, wanita yang masih tampak cantik walaupun kini usianya hampir kepala lima. Ia kini tengah membentuk bonsai yang berada di taman depan rumahnya. Sambil bersenandung kecil wanita yang memiliki dua putra ini menggunting daun-daun bonsai menggunakan sebuah gunting rumput yang berukuran sedang.

Kegiatan paginya yang menyenangkan itu terhenti ketika sebuah mobil sedan memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan menenteng sebuah bucket bunga. Mikota lalu meletakkan gunting rumputnya dan segera menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah melangkah ke arahnnya.

"Sasuke-kun~" ia memluk pria yang merupakan putra bungsunya itu dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya seraya tersenyum tipis. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepas pelukannya. Ia menyerahkan bunga yang tadi dibelinya kepada sang ibu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Okaa-san."

"Oh… cantiknya. Terima kasih sayang. Oh! Ada suratnya juga," ia membuka sepotong kertas yang terselip di bucket bunga tersebut. "Ehm, 'wanita tercantik yang pernah kumiliki di hidupku', manisnya~" ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan manja. "Ayo masuk! Kaa-san mau memasukkannya ke vas"

Bunga mawar merah dan pink itu kini terangkai dengan indah di dalam vas, Mikoto lalu meletakkannya di atas buffet yang berada di sudut ruang tamunya yang luas. Makin memperindah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan emas itu. Dan di salah satu sofanya, tampak Sasuke sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh salah satu pelayannya. Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sampignya.

"Apa Itachi sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kaa-san?"

"Ya, tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia menelpon, sepertinya dia sangat takut keduluan olehmu," Mikoto tersenyum geli, sebelum menyesap teh hangatnya yang beraroma nikmat itu.

"Baka aniki!" gumamnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Kau betah tinggal sendirian? Kaa-san masih berharap kamu mau tinggal dengan kaa-san di sini, kamu tahu kan kaa-san sangat kesepian setelah kepergian tou-sanmu?"

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san, tapi aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri."

"Hah… padahal aku punya dua putra, tapi tidak ada satupun yang perduli padaku," wanita yang masih terlihat awet muda itu tamnpak mulai merajuk.

"Jangan berkata begitu, kalau aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku akan sering-sering ke sini."

"Bukankah kamu tidak pernah tidak sibuk? Belum lagi kalau kamu nanti punya pacar, pasti kaa-san yang tua dan peot ini langsung dilupakan."

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah sudah ku bilang? Kaa-san adalah wanita tercantikyang pernah kumiliki di hidupku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya ibu itu tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi manjanya.

"Iya," Sasuke hanya mengangguk maklum.

Mikoyto tersenyum, tapi beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya memudar, "Tapi Sas, kaa-san jadi khawatir, kenapa sampai usiamu yang ke 26 ini, wanita tercantikmu masih kaa-san? Apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang spesial?" nyonya Uchiha itu lalu sedikit bergeser mendekat ke Sasuke. "Kau tahu, kaa-san sangat ingin menggendong seorang bayi, Rura-chan sudah besar, dia sudah tidak mau digendong oleh kaa-san. Oh~ kaa-san benar-benar ingin punya cucu perempuan…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ibunya bersikap manja.

"Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan membawanya pada kaa-san? Wanita spesialmu?"

"Segera Kaa-san." Sasuke tampak diam sejenak. "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukannya kembali, satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dan masih menjadi wanita spesialku setelah Kaasan. Ini mungkin tidak akan mudah, tapi tidak lama lagi, aku akan membawanya menemui kaa-san, jadi bersabarlah…"

Mikoto sejak tadi memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, sudah lama ia tidak wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu, wajahnya yang sedang jatuh ciinta. "Ya, berjuanglah untuk cintamu, nak!" Mikoto tersenyum.

-**T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**Pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan? Siapa 'orang itu'?**

**Hehehe…**

**See you in the next chap!**

**Gomawo ^O^**

**Review Please?**


	2. Mawar Lavender

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Harmless Love : Yhumi Yuu**

**Warning: AU, Ooc, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **

**Sasuke Uchiha : 26 tahun**

**Hinata Hyuuga : 23 tahun**

**Nanako Hyuuga : 5 tahun**

**Rura Uchiha : 5 tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 25 tahun**

**Anyeong haseo…. ^O^/**

**Readers sekalian… dengan tidak bangga -?- Yhumi persembahkan Harmless Love chap. 2… ^^ *plaked***

**Terima kasih buat readers yang udah baca and review chap. 1… ^_^**

**Hm,, soal siapa 'orang itu' sebenarnya, ada beberapa reader yang udah menebak dengan benar loh… **

**Jadi siapakah 'orang itu'? **

**Well..**

**Happy reading..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harmless Love**

~Mawar Lavender~

Hinata tengah duduk mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja kasir toko bunganya, sementara tangannya yang sebelah menopang dagu. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia dalam posisi itu. Entah kenapa bayangan pemuda yang membeli mawar kemarin terlintas terus di kepalanya. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria itu—selain wajahnya yang mirip mantan suaminya. Ya, ini terlalu aneh, jelas-jelas dia Uchiha, tapi kenapa ia tidak mengenal Hinata? Atau pertanyaan lainnya, kenapa Hinata tidak mengenalnya?.

"Mejaku bisa berlubang kalau kau ketuk-ketuk seperti itu terus Hinata."

Entah sejak kapan Ino sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ayo bantu aku mengeluarkan bunga-bunga ini!"

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pot-pot bunga yang berada di bagian dalam tokonya.

"Oh iya, mana Nana?" Tanya Ino setelah menyadari ketidakhadiran bocah lucu itu. Biasanya hari libur begini ia habiskan untuk bermain di toko bunga.

"Ada acara darmawisata bersama TK-nya."

Mulut Ino hanya membulat kecil mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Oh iya Hinata, kau tahu? Ternyata pria yang kemarin itu adalah kakak kelasku waktu SMA," katanya sambil memeriksa daun-daun bunganya.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang tampak santai, Hinata justru tersentak. "Eh? K-kakak kelas?"

"Ehm!" Ino mengangguk, ia sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai bercerita. "Pantas rasanya aku seperti mengenalnya. Dia itu dulunya adalah salah satu idola di sekolah," ia bercerita seraya matanya menerawang.

"Kalau dia idola, kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Hinata mengeluarkan pot keduanya.

"Karena waktu kamu masuk ke Suna Gakuen, saat itu dia lulus"

"Oh…"

"Dia masih tetap tampan seperti dulu, dan kau tahu Hinata—"

"Sudah, sudah… aku tidak mau dengar."

Hinata tidak tertarik lagi dengan cerita itu, ia lebih memilih memindahkan bunga-bunga ke depan tokonya dari pada membahas pria yang menurutnya aneh itu. Ia sedikit kesulitan ketika mengangkat sebuah pot yang berukuran cukup besar. Kalau Shino ada, biasanya dia tidak akan kerepotan seperti ini. Tapi pemuda itu baru akan kembali bekerja lima hari lagi.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang sedikit berdebu setelah meletakkan pot itu di lantai depan tokonya. Hinata hendak masuk kembali ke dalam toko, tapi seorang anak yang kira-kira masih SMP menarik perhatiannya. Remaja laki-laki itu terus menatap ke dalam toko sambil sesekali menunduk. Terlihat ia seperti ingin masuk, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata yang terlanjur penasaran, akhirnya mendekat ke anak itu.

"Mau membeli bunga?"

Remaja itu tampak tersentak ketika tiba-tiba disapa oleh Hinata. Ia bergantian membagi pandangannya pada Hinata dan sesekali ke dalam toko.

"Buat pacarmu?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Hinata harus sedikit menunduk, karena anak SMP itu lebih pendek darinya.

Anak itu menggeleng. "Teman, hanya teman," ia kembali menunduk.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Kau menyukainya ya?"

Anak itu membelalakkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Benar ya?" Hinata belum menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Tapi dia sedang marah padaku."

"Kau melakukan kesalahan?"

Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi.. kau ingin memberinya bunga sebagai permohonan maaf?"

Anak itu lagi-lagi menggeleng. Ia kemudian melangkah melewati Hinata.

"Hei, dek… tunggu!"

Anak itu berhenti, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Hinata mengmbil setangkai bunga berwarna biru keunguan—atau ungu kebiruan.

"Berikan ini padanya…" Hinata langsung menggenggamkan bunga itu ke tangan si anak laki-laki. "Itu bunga _Hyacinth Purple_, artinya 'maafkan aku'…"

"Taip—" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik bunga yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Tenang saja, ini kakak berikan gratis untukmu," Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Anak laki-laki itu merasa kakak pemilik senyum manis ini bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama kakak yang di dalam itu yah, dia bisa marah kalau tahu," Hinata bicara berbisik sambil melirik Ino yang kini tampak sibuk menyirami bunga-bungannya.

"Ehm!" anak itu kemudian mengangguk mantap. "Arigatou."

"Sukses ya…"

Anak itu mengangguk kecil kemudian berlari menjauhi toko bunga itu.

"Tokoku lama-lama bisa rugi kalau kau selalu memberikan bunga secara cuma-cuma begitu kepada orang."

Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu sedang berdiri di pintu dengan melipat tangan di dada. Hinata hanya cengengesan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam toko.

Ino menggeleng.

'kau dari dulu selalu begitu, sangat peduli kepada orang lain, bagimu tidak apa-apa kau menderita asal jangan orang lain yang menderita karenamu. Kau merasa semua orang berpikir sepertimu, dan melakukan hal yang sama juga padamu. Tapi ketika kau menyadari tidak semua orang seperti itu, bahkan orang-orang yang kau sayang malah berbalik mengkhianatimu, kau menjadi kecewa dan membenci mereka. Aku tahu, orang-orang itulah yang salah. Orang-orang yang telah menyakitimu itu memang pantas dibenci. Mereka tidak berhak memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Mempermainkan hidupmu dan membuatmu menjadi menderita begini. Aku akan melindungimu dari orang-orang seperti itu Hinata, aku akan melindungimu dan Nana, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi…'

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Hari hampir siang ketika sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan toko bunganya. Tadinya ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, ia melihat anaknya turun dari mobil itu. Tapi ketika anak itu berjalan masuk ke tokonya ia jadi yakin bahwa itu memang Nana.

"Tadaima," Nana masuk sambil menunduk.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia penasaran dengan sikap anaknya. Ketika ia hendak membuka mulut untuk mengintrogasi Nana, seorang anak kecil lain ikut masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat siang," ucapnya sambil membungkuk kepada Hinata.

"Rura-kun? Kenapa kamu ikut masuk?" Tanya Nana kepada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Habis… Nana-chan aneh sih hari ini."

"Aneh kenapa?" Hinata membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Nana-chan gak mau ngomong," wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Nana-chan kenapa?" Hinata bertanya dengan lembut dan menatap ke anaknya.

"Dia begitu pasti karena seseorang menyuruhnya 'jangan berbicara dengan orang asing'."

Belum juga Hinata mendapat jawaban dari anaknya, suara lain terdengar. Ia menoleh dan matanya seketika terbelalak melihat sosok itu. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, ekspresinya kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan dingin pada pria itu.

"Apa Nana-chan takut pada ji-chan ku?"

Nana hanya menunduk. Tak berani menatap ke arah Rura. Apalagi ji-channya.

"Tenang saja, ji-chan gak jahat kok."

"Rura, ayo pulang!"

"Tapi, ji-chan, Rura—" anak itu tampak belum ingin pulang.

"Momymu sudah menelpon." Kata pria yang ternyata Sasuke itu tegas.

"Baiklah," anak itu melihat ke arah Nana, "Momyku sudah menelpon, aku pulang dulu yah…"

Nana hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Sasuke membiarkan Rura berjalan terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari toko itu, ia berhenti dan berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Hentikan menatap saya seperti itu, Anda sangat mengganggu!" setelah itu ia melangkah keluar dan menuju mobilnya kemudian melajukannya menjauhi toko.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mengganggu siapa?" desis Hinata penuh amarah.

Hinata menekan keningnya dengan jari-jari putihnya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Nana-chan udah pulang?" suara ceria Ino tiba-tiba terdengar. "Bagaimana darmawisatanya? Menyenangkan?" ia jongkok dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Nana.

"Iya" Nana mengangguk.

"Eh, lihat deh, mama lagi marah tuh, mending kita ke dalam yuk… hiiiiyy takuuut" ia membawa Nana dalam gendongannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai wajahnya, tapi jangan sampai kau salah membenci orang," Ino berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata. Tapi Hinata tahu, itu ditujukan untuknya.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Nana kini tengah serius menonton DVD kartun kesukaannya. Ia duduk di atas sebuah sofa panjang yang tidak terlihat baru lagi di ruang TV yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Di samping ruang itu ada dapur, di sana, terlihat Hinata sedang mencuci piring yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk makan malam. Biasanya Nana akan membantu mamanya mencuci piring—walaupun cuma sekedar menatanya di rak. Tapi malam ini, setelah makan ia langsung berlari mendekati TV-nya dan menyetel DVD kartun yang baru dibelikan mamanya kemarin sore.

Sudah hampir satu jam Nana duduk di depan TV-nya. Ia nonton sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai sambil memeluk boneka beruang biru kesayangannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Setelah memastikan dapurnya sudah bersih dan dan segala urusan dapur lainnya telah selesai, Hinata menghampiri anaknya.

"Nana masih nonton? Sudah waktunya tidur, ayo!"

Nana memencet tombol stop pada remotnya. "Nana sudah ngantuk," katanya seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sikat gigi dan cuci kakinya dulu ya…" bujuk Hinata.

"Ah~… mala mini gak usah ya ma, Nana udah ngantuk banget."

"Kalau Nana gak sikat giginya, nanti mulut Nana bisa bau dan giginya sakit, emang Nana mau mulutnya bau? Nanti Nana gak punya teman loh. Sikat giginya yah…"

Nana mengangguk.

"Ayo, mama anterin."

Hinata memang mendidik anaknya untuk disiplih dan membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan baik, seperti menggosok gigi sebelum tidur atau merapikan tempat tidurnya setelah bangun. Memang semua itu adalah hal-hal yang biasa, tapi kalau tidak dibiasakan sejak kecil maka akan kesulitan ketika besar nanti, begitulah menurut Hinata.

"Nih…" Hinata menyerahkan sikat gigi anak-anak berwarna pink dengan hiasan buah strawberry ke Nana.

Nana menerimanya dengan malas karena mengantuk. Kemudian menengadahkan sikat itu menunggu mamanya memasukan pasta gigi rasa jeruk kesukaannya. Setelah mamanya memasukan pasta gigi itu, Nana mencoleknya sedikit dan memasukan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

"Enaaak~" serunya senang.

"Mama udah bilang, jangan dimakan pasta giginya!" Hinata berkacak pinggang di depan anaknya, sementara Nana hanya cengengesan. Menjilat pasta gigi memang merupakan kebiasaan Nana jika ingin menggosok gigi, dan sering kali juga Hinata melarangnya melakukan hal itu.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan, biar besok Nana gak kesiangan."

"Iya ma," jawab bocah kecil itu dengan mulut penuh dengan busa.

Hinata mengisi sebuah gelas cangkir dengan air keran, dan menyerahkannya pada Nana. Nana menerima air itu dan segera berkumur.

"Sudah?"

"Ehm!" Nana mengangguk.

"Coba mama liat giginya?" Hinata sedikit menunduk.

"Iiiiiiiyyy…"Nana nyengir dan memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi susunya yang beberapa terlihat sudah tanggal.

"Yup, sudah bersih. Waktunya tidur…"

Nana terlihat sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang tidak terlalu besar, tidak lupa boneka beruang birunya juga dibaringkan di sampingnya.

"Nah… ayo tidur!" Hinata menarik selimut hingga menutupi sampai leher anaknya.

"Aku mau dengar mama nyanyi dulu," Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengar permintaan anaknya, kemudian ia mulai menyanyi.

Ia menyanyikan lagu yang sering dinyanyikan ibunya dulu sebagai pengantar tidurnya. Setelah beberapa lama bernyanyi, Hinata hanya bersenandung tanpa lirik ketika melihat anaknya sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Ia merapikan letak selimut Nana yang sedikit berantakan.

Hinata hendak keluar dari kamar anaknya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah pigura yang terletak di atas meja belajar kecil Nana menarik perhatiannya. Dalam foto itu terlihat dirinya yang memakai seragam SMA sedang memegang setangkai mawar ungu. Senyum Hinata waktu itu adalah senyum lembut dan ceria. Hinata hampir lupa bagaimana tersenyum seperti itu setelah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ia pun sebenarnya tidak ingin menyimpan dendam, tapi disebut apakah perasaan sakit dan marah ini?

Hinata kembali memandangi foto itu, disamping kanannya tampak Ino yang sedang merangkul lengannya, sembari tersenyum menampakkan kecantikannya yang luar biasa. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Sebenarnya masih ada dua foto lagi selain foto itu. Karena seingat Hinata mereka mengambil tiga foto pada waktu itu. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu dimana yang dua itu sekarang, entah sudah hilang, atau ia lupa mungkin ia pernah membuangnya.

Foto-foto itu diambil delapan tahun yang lalu, ketika hari pertamanya di SMA, waktu itu Ino sudah menjadi murid kelas tiga. Hinata sempat mengira foto yang ini juga telah menghilang. Nana yang menemukannya kembali setelah sekian lama ternyata disimpan di dalam gudang. Ia yang membersihkannya sendiri dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya. Katanya, ia sangat suka foto itu, karena ada bibi Ino-nya. Nana sangat menyukai Ino, dia bahkan pernah bilang ingin menjadi secantik bibi Ino jika besar nanti. Hinata sempat merasa cemburu karena anaknya malah ingin menjadi seperti orang lain. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum ketika Nana mengatakan ia memang ingin menjadi wanita secantik bibi Ino, tapi ia ingin menjadi ibu seperti mamanya.

Hinata melirik Nana karena mendengar anaknya itu mengigau, "Es kriiimm~ es krimkuuu…" hinat tersenyum geli melihat anaknya. Ia mencium kening anaknya lalu melangkah ke arah pintu, dan menekan saklar lampu yang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian ia menutup perlahan pintu tersebut. Hinata memang mendidik anaknya untuk hidup mandiri dan tidak manja. Oleh karena itu sejak Nana masuk TK, Hinata memisahkan kamarnya dengan anaknya. Awalnya Nana tidak mau karena merasa takut, tapi setelah Hinata sering menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya, lama kelamaan ia jadi terbiasa tidur sendiri dan tidak takut lagi.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Nana, ia melirik laptopnya yang kini dalam keadaan _stand by_, ia sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan cerita karangannya. Tapi pikirannya kini malah melayang ke masa-masa awal SMA-nya. Terutama hari pertama ia menjadi murid SMA. Ia mengingat kembali saat-saat ketika foto itu diambil.

***Flash Back***

"Hinata-chan~…" seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda berlari antusias ke arah seorang gadis lain yang bersurai indigo dengan poni tebal yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Ino-san…" gadis itu langsung memeluk gadis berambut pirang.

Si pirang melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah cemberut, "Jangan memanggil dengan suffix 'san' aku tidak mau, itu terdengar tua. Ino-chan aja, ok?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata tersenyum maklum. Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya dan berseru, "Ino-chan…" sambil memeluk gadis dihadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian melirik seseorang disampingnya. "Oh iya, ini teman SMP-ku, Sakura."

"Salamkenal senpai, namaku Sakura Haruno," Sakura memberi salam.

"Ah, Haruno? Jangan-jangan kamu anak pemilik butik Haruno ya?"

"Iya."

"Wah benarkah? Aku sangat suka baju-baju disana."

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum.

"Wah, sekarang kalian sudah jadi murid Suna Gakuen yah… selamat datang," sambut Ino.

"Hai, mohon bimbingannya senpai," Hinata membungkuk, Sakura juga ikut-ikutan.

"Yosh!" balas Ino.

Lalu ketiganya tertawa setelahnya.

"Kalian sudah berkeliling sekolah?"

"Belum," jawab Hinata dan saukra bersamaan.

"Ayo aku antar kalian berkeliling, setelah itu kita makan siang bersama," Ino terlihat sangat antusias.

"Hm, tapi bekal kami ada di kelas."

"Kelas kalian dimana?"

"Kelas 1-B," kali ini Sakura yang menjawab.

"Wah, itu kelasku dulu. Ayo kita ke sana!"

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kelas Hinata dan Sakura—yang pernah menjadi kelas Ino, yang berada di lantai satu. Perjalanan mereka diiringin pembicaraan tentang upacar penyambutan siswa baru yang sangat membosankan, yang baru selesai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kelas 1-B.

"Kamu duduk dimana Hinata?" Tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Di sini," sekarang Hinata sudah berada di bangku paling belakang deretan kedua dari pintu.

"Dan Sakura?"

"Aku di samping Hinata," kata gadis beranbut pink itu sambil membuka tasnya.

"Eh?" pekik Hinata setelah mendapati sesuatu yang seingatnya bukan miliknya tergelatak di atas kursinya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Ino mendekat ke bangku Hinata.

"Bunga mawar lavender?" gumam Ino setelah melihat benda yang barusan membuat Hinata kaget.

"Hm?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya ke arah Ino.

"Ini namanya bunga mawar lavender, atau biasa disebut mawar ungu," jelas Ino.

"Wah, aku baru melihat langsung mawar ungu, ternyata sangat indah," senyum mengawal kalimat Sakura.

"Aku juga, biasanya aku hanya melihatnya di TV atau di internet," kata Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga itu.

"Tapi, orang bodoh mana yang meletakkan benda seperti ini di atas kursi? Untung saja Hinata tidak mendudukinya, iya kan?" Ino mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga membenarkan dalam hati perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh iya, setahuku setiap bunga itu ada artinya, lalu apa arti bunga ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengamati bunga di tangan Hinata.

Ino melirik teman-temannya penuh arti, membuat mereka mengerutkan keningnya, "Artinya… pesona, mulia, atau…" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Atau?" Tanya Sakura dan Hinata yang berhasil dibuat penasaran oleh Ino.

Ino kembali tersenyum—aneh lagi sebelum berkata dengan nada sakartis. "Atau cinta pada pandangan pertama…"

Mata Sakura dan Hinata serentak membulat, tapi bisa terlihat kalau pipi Hinata sekarang sedang merona.

"Wah, berarti ini dari penggemarmu Hinata," kata Sakura menggoda sahabatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, pasti dia salah orang, atau hanya perbuatan usil."

"Kamu jangan minder gitu dong Hinata, kamu itu cantik, jadi wajar kalau ada yang langsung menyukaimu ketika melihatmu di sekolah ini," kata Ino dengan nada menyemangati. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Hm, tapi ada juga kemungkinan ini dari orang luar," Sakura mencoba membuat hipotesis lain.

"S-sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi, lebih baik kita makan sekarang."

"Kau malu ya?" ledek Ino.

"Ehm… ada sedikit masalah," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata, sepertinya aku lupa membawa bekalku" katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita makan bekalku saja," kata Hinata menawarkan.

"Ah, tidak usah, itukan bekalmu, aku makan di kantin saja."

"Kalau menurutku, sebaiknya jangan makan di kantin, kantin pasti sedang sangat ramai sekarang, karena biasanya murid baru tidak ada yang membawa bekal."

"Oh, benarkah?" tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah gadis pink itu setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino.

"Makanya, kita makan bekalku saja, aku bawa banyak kok hari ini, aku pasti tidak kuat menghabiskannya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!"

Lalu mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas. Hinata meninggalkan bunganya di kelas, tidak mungkin kan ia membawa-bawa bunga itu.

Mereka kemudian menuju halaman belakang, Ino memilih tempat itu karena tidak banyak orang yang ke sana, jadi mereka bisa makan dengan tenang. Ternyata di sana mereka bertemu dengan dua orang murid laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat Ino.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun!" Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

Mereka menoleh dan berjalan menuju Ino dan yang lain.

"Kenalkan, ini Naruto dan Kiba," Ino memperkenalkan kedua sahabat seangkatannya itu kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

Hinata dan saukra mengangguk memberi hormat.

"Salam kenal, saya Sakura Haruno"

"S-salam kenal, saya Hinata Hyuuga"

"Mereka siswa baru."

"Selamat datang yah," sambut Kiba disertai senyum lembutnya.

Hinata sejak tadi diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda yang berambut kuning, entah kenapa ia merasa menyukai cengiran pemuda itu.

"Sudah kau terima?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata menaikkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Kau suka bunganya? Sepertinya warna ungu memang cocok untukmu."

Hinata membulatkan matanya. 'mungkinkah dia yang—'

"Oh iya, kami harus ke ruang OSIS sekarang, kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi, ayo Kiba!"

"Jaa ne," Kiba melambaikan tangannya.

"A-ano…" entah karena terlalu kecil atau apa, suara Hinata tidak didengar oleh Naruto yang kini semakin menjauh. Padahal ada banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Hinata belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hinata?' suara seseorang terdengar memanggilnya. Tapi Hinata masih tetap dalam dunia hayalnya.

"Hinata!" suara itu terdengar lebih tinggi yang akhirnya bisa menyadarkan gadis bermata lavender itu.

"I-iya? Sakura-chan?"

Hinata menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya bosan. "Sampai kapan kamu mau di sini terus? Ayo pulang!"

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo pulang," Hinata meraih tas dan bunga mawarnya lalu berdiri.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ayo pulang!"

"Eh? Tunggu!" seru Sakura yang berusaha mengejar Hinata yang berjalan duluan keluar kelas.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang sambil tetap berjalan, tiba-tiba… "Brrruuk!" ia menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan bunganya. Ia menunduk dan meminta maaf, "Go-gomenasai…"

Dari sepatu yang dikenakan orang itu, Hinata dapat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Ketika Hinata membungkuk untuk mengambil bunganya yang tergeletak di lantai, laki-laki itu berjalan menjauhinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, atau sekedar membalas ucapan maaf Hinata.

Hinata menegakkan badannya, dan yang bisa dilihatnya hanya seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi dan berrambut biru kelam bergaya emo.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. 'Orang aneh,' pikirnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata?" kata Sakura dari arah pintu kelas.

Hinata tersenyum, memastikan jawaban iya, untuk pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa dia?" tentu saja yang dimaksud Sakura adalah sosok yang kini terlihat semakin melangkah menjauh dilorong sekolah yang mulai sepi.

"Entahlah, mungkin murid di sini," Hinata mendelikkan bahunya.

"Tapi dia tidak memakai seragam, jangan-jangan guru," Sakura mencoba menerka. "Atau alumni sekolah ini?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!"

Baru selangkah mereka menggerakkan kakinya, seseorang memanggil nama merka.

"Hinata! Sakura!"

Keduanya menoleh dan bergumam "Ino-chan" bersamaan.

"Sudah mau pulang? ayo pulang bersama!"

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan bertiga.

"Hey, aku punya ide," dua gadis lain serentak menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang barusan berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan untuk merayakan hari pertama kalian di sekolah ini?"

"Hm, boleh juga," Sakura terlihat tertarik dengan ide dadakan Ino. Sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kita mau makan dimana?"

"Tenang saja, aku tahu restoran _sea food _yang enak di sekitar sini."

"Wah, aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan _sea food_," Hinata mengelus-elus perutnya dengan menggunakan tangannya yang tidak memegang bunga sambil matanya menerawang.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dulu? Aku bawa kamera," Sakura langsung mengeluarkan kamera digital dari tasnya.

"Boleh," sahut Ino bersemangat. Ia langsung merangkul lengan Hinata dan tersenyum ke arah kamera yang kini tengah di pegang Sakura. Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"1,2..cheers!"

Klik! Satu foto terambil.

Sakura melihat hasilnya lalu tersenyum kemudian ia bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Ia mengangkat kameranya sekitar 30o dari atas wajahnya.

"Sekarang kita bertiga. 1,2… cheers!"

Klik! Dua foto terambil.

Mereka lalu melihat hasilnya dengan antusiasl.

"Oh iya, karena hari ini Hinata mendapatkan penggemar, kita juga harus mengabadikannya," ide Ino itu membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Eh? A-ano, bukankah i-itu berlebihan?"

"Sudahlah Hinata, ayo berdiri di situ!"

"1, 2.. senyum Hinata!"

Klik! Tiga foto terambil.

Mereka kemudian melihat hasil foto yang menampilkan gambar Hinata dengan senyum kikuk dengan kedua tangan sedang memegang setangkai bunga di depan dadanya.

"Sekarang ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar"

"Aku juga" kata Sakura seraya memasukkan kembali kameranya ke dalam tasnnya.

Kemudian ketiga gadis cantik dengan warna rambut berbeda itu berjalan menyusuri jalan raya dengan senyum terkembang di wajah mereka.

***Flash Back End***

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

"Hinata!" Hinata tampak tersentak. Suara Ino mengembalikannya ke kenyataan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Dari tadi aku mengajakmu bicara kau tidak mendengarkan."

"Go-gomen Ino-chan," sebenarnya Hinata sedang melamunkan kembali mimpimya semalam mengenai masa lalunya. Ia merasa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering teringat akan masa lalunya.

"Nah, nah! Kau melamun lagi…"

"Gomen," Hinata menunduk.

Ino menggeleng.

"Kita ada pekerjaan, ada yang memesan bunga untuk acara ulang tahun. Bunganya sudah kusiapkan di mobil, kau antarkan ke alamat ini ya!"

"Ok bos!" Hinata menerima kertas kecil itu seraya bersikap hormat bak prajurit militer. Kemudian ia meraih tas selempang kecilnya dan melangkah menuju mobil _pick up _yang berisi berbagai macam bunga yang terparkir di depan toko mereka.

Begitulah, sejak Shino—karyawan laki-laki satu-satunya di toko itu cuti, pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia lakukan jadi dilakukan oleh Hinata dan Ino, kadang-kadang mereka melakukannya secara bergantian, tergantung kesepakatan.

"Aku berangkat…"

"Ehm, Hinata!"

"Ya?" Hinata berbalik.

Ino tampak berpikir.

Menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak jadi, hati-hati!"

"Ok."

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Setelah di tengah jalan Hinata baru menyadari ternyata yang tertera di kertas itu adalah kediaman Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mikoto Uchiha…" gumam Hinata. Tak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresinnya sekarang.

Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya malas. "Tidak mungkin. Mikoto Uchiha tinggal di Suna, dia tidak mungkin berada di Konoha, dan memangnya Mikoto Uchiha hanya satu saja di dunia ini?" katanya yang malah lebih terdengar seperti sedang menghibur diri.

Hinata akhirnya sampai tujuannya. Ia kini berada di depan sebuah rumah megah, dengan halaman luas yang terawat. Hinata turun dari mobilnya ketika melihat seseorang membuka pintu gerbang rumah tersebut.

"Selamat pagi pak," sapanya hormat pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Selamat pagi, saya akan membantumu menurunkan bunga-bunga ini nona."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ehm, maaf nona—"

"Ya?"

"Nyonya kami ingin bertemu dengan anda, sepertinya beliau ingin menambah pesanan. Silahkan masuk ke dalam."

Hinata kembali mengangguk. "B-baik."

Hinata melangkah melewati halaman rumah itu. Ketika sampai di terasnya ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian sederhana.

"Dari toko bunga?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Iya."

"Tunggu sebentar, saya penggilkan nyonya dulu."

Pelayan wanita tersebut masuk dan menghampiri seorang wanita lain yang tampak lebih muda yang terlihat sedang mengatur kinerja dalam rumah tersebut. Ia sepertinya tipe wanita yang perfeksionis.

"Mikoto-sama, orang dari toko bunga sudah datang."

"Oh… baiklah."

Wanita itu kemudian melangkah keluar hendak menuju teras rumahnya.

Hinata masih berdiri di situ sambil sesekali memperhatikan arsitektur rumah yang bergaya Eropa-Jepang itu. Hinata sebenarnya tidak tahu banyak soal arsitektur, tapi rasanya ia kenal gaya rumah seperti ini. 'mungkinkah ia mengenal orang yang mendesain rumah ini?'. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu karena mendengar derap langkah dari dalam yang menuju ke arahnya. Dan matanya seketika membulat melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Hinata tidak mungkin lupa dengan wanita itu, wanita yang dulunya adalah orang yang sangat di hormatinya, ibu kedua baginya. Ya, wanita itu adalah mantan ibu mertuannya.

"O-okaa-sama…" gumamnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Wanita itu juga tampak bereaksi sama dengan Hinata. "Hinata…" ia perlahan mendekat. "Ini benar kamu? Hinata?" ia menangkupkan salah satu tangannya di wajah Hinata. Lalu sesaat kemudian memeluknya.

Hinata merasakan pundaknya basah oleh air mata Mikoto, dan tubuhnya dapat merasakan getaran tubuh ibu itu yang terisak. Hinata membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya, tapi ia tidak terlihat membalas pelukan itu. Tatapannya kosong.

Hinata kini berada di halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Di sampingnya ada nyonya Mikoto yang terlihat sedikit kacau karena menangis tadi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara angin yang menggerakan dedaunan yang mengisi keheningan itu. Atau suara gemercik air dari ikan-ikan kecil yang melompat di kolam yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Apa anakmu baik-baik saja?" suara wanita itu terdengar parau.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Dia pasti sekarang sudah besar, 5 tahun ya?"

"Iya," jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan dingin.

"Selama ini kau pasti kesulitan karena harus membesarkannya tanpa ayah," suara wanita itu terdengar akan menangis lagi.

"Itu… urusan saya, okaa-sama," nada bicaranya masih sama.

Hinata merasa tidak suka jika ada yang mengungkit-ngungkit masalah mantan suaminya itu. Dan Mikoto menangkap raut ketidaksukaan itu di wajah Hinata.

"Kau masih membencinya?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Maafkanlah dia Hinata, kumohon maafkanlah dia…"

Sebenarnya hati Hinata miris mendengar mantan mertuanya memohon seperti itu padanya. Bagaimanapun orang itu adalah orang yang pernah dia sayangi. Mata lavendernya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca, ditambah dengan ingatan mengenai mantan suaminya yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali, membuat beban dalam hatinya semakin bertambah. Sehingga semua tertumpah terlampiaskan melalui air mata yang kini membasahi pipinya.

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya, ia ingin terlihat kuat di hadapan Mikoto, dan semua keluarga Uchiha. Dia ingin menunjukan bahwa dia bukanlah Hinata yang lemah seperti dulu lagi.

"Kumohon Hinata…"

Hinata belum juga menghadap ke Mikoto yang kini juga tengah menangis.

"Kumohon maafkanlah dia, agar dia bisa tenang di alam sana," kata-kata terakhir Mikoto berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata.

Ia akhirnya menoleh ke arah sang mantan mertua, memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan wanita itu. 'Di alam sana? Apa maksudnya dia sudah meninggal?'

Mikoto memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Memandang tepat ke mata lavender-nya, ia seperti sedang ingin menegaskan kejujuran dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Tapi tatapan Hinata tetap menuntut penjelasan.

"Ia kecelakaan ketika mencoba mengejarmu yang berangkat ke Konoha."

Hinata menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak… itu tidak mungkin, dia tidak mengejarku. Dia bukan orang yang akan mengejarku!" kali ini ia sedikit berteriak. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali menuruni pipinya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Hinata…"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Sai… Sai anakku…" tangisan miris ibu itu terdengar semakin kuat, dengan satu nama yang tak henti disebutnya.

"Sai…Sai…"

**-TBC-**

**Hiks.. hiks.. Sai.. Sai adik iparku… T_T *plak-abaikan-***

**Nah.. betul kan kata saya ada yang tebakannya benar?**

**Chap depan masa lalu Hinata akan terungkap loh? *bisik2* (yah… kebocoran deh :p)**

**Oh iya, gomen kalau adegan SasuHina-nya masih belum banyak, soalnya di chap-chap awal ini saya mau fokusin dulu di masa lalunya Hinata dulu…**

**Jadi readers yang sabar yah… (sok bgt)**

**Ok, that's all for this chapter..**

**Gomawo ^O^**

**And..**

**Review please?**


	3. Hinata's Rain

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Harmless Love : Yhumi Yuu**

**Warning: AU, Ooc, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **

**Sasuke Uchiha : 26 tahun**

**Hinata Hyuuga : 23 tahun**

**Nanako Hyuuga : 5 tahun**

**Rura Uchiha : 5 tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 25 tahun**

**Anyeong haseo…. ^O^/**

**Aigoo… chapter dua kemarin hancur banget ya? T_T**

**Feel-nya gak dapet, typo-nya banyak, hah… pokoknya hancur dah..**

**(abaikan keluhan author di atas)**

**Yang jelas saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman readers yang udah mau baca and review fic ini… ^^**

**Ok, ini dia chap. 3 nya…**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Kumohon maafkanlah dia, agar dia bisa tenang di alam sana," kata-kata terakhir Mikoto berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata.

Ia akhirnya menoleh ke arah sang mantan mertua, memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ya, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan wanita itu. 'Di alam sana? Apa maksudnya dia sudah meninggal?'

Mikoto memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Memandang tepat ke mata lavender-nya, ia seperti sedang ingin menegaskan kejujuran dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Tapi tatapan Hinata tetap menuntut penjelasan.

"Ia kecelakaan ketika mencoba mengejarmu yang berangkat ke Konoha."

Hinata menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak… itu tidak mungkin, dia tidak mengejarku. Dia bukan orang yang akan mengejarku!" kali ini ia sedikit berteriak. Tanpa sadar air mata kembali menuruni pipinya.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Hinata…"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Sai… Sai anakku…" tangisan miris ibu itu terdengar semakin kuat, dengan satu nama yang tak henti disebutnya.

"Sai…Sai…"

**Harmless Love**

~Hinata's rain~

Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya, "Tidak… tidak mungkin…" ia kembali memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, "Dia tida mengejarku."

Mikoto berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Dia tidak pernah menghianatimu Hinata, Sai mencintaimu, dia tidak mungkin menyakitimu," ia mengetahui jelas bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tangis yang tak juga mereda. Ia tak ingin terus di sini, ia harus pergi. Kemanapun, asal tidak di sini.

Ia kemudian bangun dan berlari, tangannya terus menutup mulutnya, sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya yang seakan tak mau berhenti. Mikoto mengikutinya dibelakang, wanita paruh baya itu terus meneriaki nama Hinata. Tapi langkah kecil dan gopohnya tak mampu mengejar langkah cepat Hinata.

"Hinata, tunggu!" Hinata tak memperdulikan panggilan mantan mertuanya itu, bahkan menolehpun tidak.

Hinata hampir keluar dari gerbang rumah itu ketika dirasakannya seseorang menarik tangannya sehingga membuat langkahnya berhenti. Ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

"Bukankah ibu saya memanggil Anda? Nona Hinata?"

'Ibu?' Hinata memicingkan matanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata menepis kasar tangan pria itu. Tapi ia tidak cukup kuat untuk meloloskan tangannya, bahkan dirasakannya genggaman pria itu semakin kuat. Hinata terus berusaha meloloskan tangannya, sampai pergelangannya terasa sakit. "Ku bilang lepaskan aku!"

Pria itu tak bergeming. Tanpa suara, ia terus menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Lepaskan dia Sasuke," suara lemah Mikoto kemudian terdengar.

Genggaman pria itu akhirnya melonggar, dan Hinata tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik lepas tangannya—dengan kasar.

"Sudah cukup kalian mempermainkan keluarga saya di masa lalu, jangan pernah mengganggu hidup kami lagi!" Hinata bahkan berteriak pada kaliamat terakhirnya. Kemudian ia langsung berlari menjauhi rumah itu. Mobil toko yang tadi ia bawa pun ditinggal begitu saja.

Hinata tidak melihat air mata penyesalan yang terus mengalir di pipi wanita itu, juga pandangan sedih dari pria yang menggenggam kasar tangannya tadi.

Hinata terus berlari, ia tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang ia rasakan sekarang sebenarnya. Ia pun sebenarnya sangat ingin menghentikan tangisnya, tapi apa daya air matanya terus saja mengalir. Seakan memperlihatkan penderitaan yang dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Orang yang dibencinya ternyata sudah meninggal. Apakah Hinata bahagia? Bukankah seharusnya Hinata bahagia? Mungkin terlalu jahat untuk bertanya seperti itu. Kebencian Hinata pada mantan suaminya bukan kebencian yang seperti itu, sampai ingin melenyapkannya dari dunia, tida, tidak begitu. Bagaimanapun juga orang itu pernah menjadi suaminya, menjadi orang yang pernah hidup bersamanya, dan satu ikatan yang tak akan mungkin putus bahkan oleh kematian, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh anaknya, adalah darah daging orang itu.

Mungkin tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, tapi Hinata pernah mencintai orang itu. Walaupun pada awal-awal pernikahan ia sulit menerimanya, tapi kelembutan orang itu pernah meluluhkan hati Hinata. Tapi cinta itu kemudian berubah menjadi kebencian ketika pria itu mengkhianatinya…

dengan sahabatnya sendiri...

Hinata tidak bisa menerima itu.

Perasaan sakit waktu itulah yang kini kembali ia rasakan, yang kini membuat air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

Sudah cukup lama Hinata berlari, ia kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku di sebuat taman. Otot-otot kakinya sudah menegang, dan keringat mengucur deras dari kening dan lehernya. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Hinata mengeluarkan Hp dari kantungnya. Seseorang menelpon.

Ino-chan calling…

"Mo… moshi-moshi," jawab Hinata dengan suara parau sambil sesegukan.

Terdengar suara khawatir dari seberang. "Hinata? Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

"Ino-chan…!" Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Tangisan miris yang begitu menyayat hati perempuan lain yang kini tengah mendengarkannya melalui telepon.

Bahkan pertahan langit pun runtuh oleh tangisan miris Hinata. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Namun Hinata belum juga meredakan tangisnya, ia malah merasa makin bebas untuk menangis, tidak akan ada yang tahu ia tengah menangis sekarang, karena air matanya akan tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang kini bagai jarum-jarum langit yang menghujam tubuhnya.

Sambungan telepon-nya dengan Ino sudah terputus, kini telepon itu tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Hinata menatap kosong genangan air yang berada di depannya, tubuhnya tampak mulai menggigil kedinginan. Kenapa orang-orang itu mengingatkannya kembali pada perasaan benci yang telah ia coba lupakan selama tiga tahun ini? Kenapa ingatan itu harus muncul kembali ketika Hinata sudah mulai bisa melupakannya? Tapi kini mereka membangkitkan kenangan buruk itu lagi, menyakiti hatinya lagi.

Hinata terus menatap kosong genangan air itu, tapi pikirannya sedang melayang jauh entah kemana. Ia bahkan tidak menyedari air hujan yang sudah tak membasahinya lagi, ia tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang memayunginya sejak tadi. Orang itu tetap setia berdiri di sana, memayungi Hinata yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Ino yang mendatangi Hinata di taman mendapati wanita itu—masih menangis di sana. Keadaan wanita itu benar-benar lemah, wajahnya pucat pasi, tubuhnya sudah gemetaran karena guyuran hujan. Ketika mendengar suara Ino, tangis wanita itu kembali pecah, dan seketika jatuh pingsan di pangkuan sahabatnya itu. Ino segera membawa Hinata pulang ke apartemennya menggunakan taxi. Nana yang melihat keadaan ibunya pulang tak sadarkan diri sampai menangis karena khawatirnya. Tapi Ino meyakinkan gadis kecil itu bahwa ibunya tidak apa-apa.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Hinata, Ino membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Ia menatap dalam ke wajah sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu.

"Apa? Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan Hinata?" ucapnya lirih ketika melihat tidur Hinata gelisah, terlebih air mata yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?" tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sangat besar yang ia yakini sekarang tengah dialami Hinata.

"Melihatmu sekarang seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan padamu tetntang kedatangan mereka?" Ino memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Setelah menghapus air matanya, ia melanjutkan, "Mereka datang, Hinata…"

**Beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika langit masih cerah tanpa awan hitam…**

Crinng! Bunyi gemerincing lonceng pintu masuk toko bunganya terdengar.

Ino menghampiri pintu tokonya, dan seketika matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sosok yang kini telah masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"Naruto?" Ino nyaris meloncat dari meja kasirnya dan hendak memeluk sahabat lamanya itu. Tapi niat itu urung ia lakuakn setelah dilihatnya mimik Naruto kini.

Benarkah ia Naruto yang dikenalnya selama ini? Memang Ino sudah tidak bertemu dengannya lagi selama beberapa tahun, tapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa berubah seperti ini? Maksudnya seperti sekarang ini? Tanpa cengiran seribu watt khasnya. Tatapannya sendu, kepalanya menunduk sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam toko bunga. Tapi mata sapphire-nya masih berusaha menatap Ino yang kini terbelalak.

Keterkejutan Ino tidak sampai di situ. Untuk yang kedua kalinya lonceng tokonya bergemirincing. Kemudian muncul dari balik pintunya seorang perempuan dengan wajah malaikat. Tapi Ino meragukan apa hatinya juga semulia itu. Ino tersenyum sinis, tatapannya berubah dingin. "Sakura," bisiknya, entah pada siapa, mungkin dirinya sendiri.

Sakura bejalan masuk, berdiri di samping Naruto. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mata Ino di buat terbelalak hari itu. Naruto, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, meremas lembut jemari wanita itu. Entah Ino yang salah menafsirkan atau apa, laki-laki itu seperti sedang menenangkannya. Oh ayolah! Kalaupun ada yang harus ditenangkan sekarang adalah Ino, ia hampir gila dengan semua yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini.

Pertama mereka datang setelah sekian lama tak ada kabar—terutama yang wanitanya. Lalu sekarang mereka terlihat… Ah! Sungguh Ino tak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi suara lain dalam tubunya, entah benaknya atau hatinya jelas-jelas mengatakan. Mesra. Mesra? Hah, ingin sekali Ino tertawa saat itu juga.

Apa?

Kenapa?

Bagaimana?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya sekarang, tapi Ino tidak serta merta melayangkannya langsung ke dua insan yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya—setelah ia mempersilahkan duduk dengan isyarat. Dan apa-apaan tangan yang saling menggenggam itu? Ino menatap kedua orang itu dingin, sambil sesekali mengirimkan sinyal kemarahan yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Bukankah mereka yang datang? Lantas kenapa mereka tak juga mengeluarkan sepatah katapun? Ino malah sempat berpikir apa mereka menjadi bisu tanpa sepengetahuannya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Ino menyerah. Menyerah dengan kesabarannya.

Akhirnya ia yang terlebih dahulu membuka suara—dengan nada dingin. "Apa kabar? Sakura?" ditambah dengan sedikit tatapan kebencian pada si wanita, bukankah itu terdengar keren? Seperti adegan di drama-drama bukan?

Wanita yang ditanyai terlihat sedikit menunduk, kemudian berucap dengan suara bergetar. "B-baik, Yamanaka-san,"

Ino tidak mempedulikannya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau peduli ketika telinganya menangkap tanda-tanda wanita itu akan menangis.

"Apa sekarang… aku adalah orang yang baru kau kenal? Seharusnya Ino-chan kan? Bukankah kita dulu bersahabat? Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura hampir saja kehilangan pertahanannya ketika mendengar Ino memberikan penekanan pada kata 'bersahabat'. Untung saja tangan hangat Naruto masih menggamit jemarinya.

"Atau kau tidak lagi menganggap kami sahabat? Ah! Benar juga, seharusnya kita memang bukan lagi sahabat sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ya?" Ino sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya—sinis.

Hancur sudah pertahanan Sakura, genggaman Naruto sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Ia lemah hanya dengan mendengar kalimat 'tiga tahun yang lalu' dari mulut Ino, sahabatnya. Sungguh Sakura masih menganggap wanita bermata aqua itu sahabatnya. Sakura bersumpah!

"Ma-maaf…" Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ditengah tangisnya yang tertahan. "Maafkan aku… aku—"

"Tidak! Hentikan Sakura!" setelah sekian lama berdiam, akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Naruto. Ada apa Naruto?

"Ino, kau dan Hinata sudah salah paham. Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu… tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Karena itu… jangan menghakimi Sakura seperti ini!"

"Naruto-kun?" lirih Sakura pada pria di sampingnya. Sakura merasakan genggaman di tangannya menguat. Melalui tatapannya ia berkata pada pria itu, 'apa kau melakukan ini untukku? Terimakasih Naruto-kun, terimakasih,' matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kami datang bukan untuk meminta maaf, kami ke sini untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Kesalahpahaman ini tidak boleh berlangsung lama. Oleh karena itu sebelum kalian mendengarkan penejelasan tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi, jangan menghakimi Sakura seperti ini."

Ino mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Ya, ia mendengarkan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia bangun dan mulai berjalan. "Tidak ada gunanya kalian memberitahuku. Jelaskan itu semua pada Hinata! Dia yang paling terluka. Dan seharusnya menurutku kalian minta maaflah terlebih dahulu padanya. Terutama kau." Ino melirik Sakura. Ia menarik nafas bosan. "Pintu keluarnya di sana. Silahkan pergi, saya sedang sibuk." Ia lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di dalam tokonya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dari dalam ruangan itu ia mendengar suara lonceng tokonya brgemerincing. Ino menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu, air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya akhirnya menetes. "Hinata…" gumamnya lirih. Ia lalu meraih Hp di sakunya, mencari sebuah nomor, dan ketika menemukannya ia langsung menelponnya.

"Hinata? Kau menangis? Ada apa?"

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Insiden itu tidak sampai membatalkan acara perayaan ulang tahun Mikoto. Wanita itu akhirnya tenang setelah menantunya—Konan Uchiha turun tangan untuk menenangkannya. Awalnya Mikoto tidak mau karena suasana hatinya saat ini sedang tidak baik. Tapi karena acaranya sudah disiapkan sedemikian rupa, tidak mungkin untuk dibatalkan lagi. Apalagi acara perayaan ini sudah ditunda beberapa hari karena berbagai alasan—salah satunya menunggu kepulangan Itachi dari luar negeri. Dan sekarang setelah semuanya sudah rampung tidak mungkin kan untuk ditunda lagi? Terlebih hal itu malah akan membuat keluarga Uchiha malu di mata para tamu undangan yang sebagian besar adalah rekan bisnisnya.

Akhirnya Mikoto keluar dari kamarnya dengan didampingi Konan. Sebelumnya, menantunya itu merapikan make up Mikoto yang sempat luntur karena menangis. Ruang keluarganya yang luas disulap menjadi ruangan pesta yang sudah dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga. Wanita yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-52—tapi fisiknya tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda ini memang sangat menyukai bunga, oleh karena itu walaupun tamu yang diundang hanya kerabat-kerabat dekat dan rekan bisnis, tapi ruangannya tetap dibuat semewah mungkin. Tentu saja dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tidak bisa dibilang murah.

Itachi menghampiri ibunya yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. "Okaa-san…" ia mencium pipi kiri dan kanan ibunya kemudian memeluknya. Oh, betapa Itachi sangat merindukan ibunya. "Dimana Sasuke?" dan adiknya.

"Oh benar juga. Bi? Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto pada salah satu pelayan wanitanya yang berada di dekat situ.

"Tuan muda tadi baru saja masuk ke kamarnya nyonya. Sepertinya tuan muda baru dari luar, karena tadi dia pulang basah-basahan," jelas maid itu sopan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku akan menemuinya," wanita itu tampak khawatir.

"Hm… Kaa-san, biar aku saja yang menemui Sasuke. Bukankah sebaiknya Kaa-san menyapa tamu-tamu Kaa-san dulu?" Itachi berkata selembut mungkin kepada ibunya.

"Oh, baiklah," dan wanita itu tampak mengangguk.

"Temani kaa-san," ucapnya sambil melirik istrinya. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan tanda mengerti oleh Konan.

Itachi naik ke kamar adiknya yang berada di lantai dua. Ketika memasuki kamar, ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang mandi. Itachi pun memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar adiknya dan membaca sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di meja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai jubah handuk putihnya.

"Yo Otouto!" Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan sapaan tiba-tiba dari kakaknya.

Ia mendengus malas, "Hn," kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya.

"Hn? Hanya begitu saja? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian, tapi sebelum itu ia berbalik dan berkata dengan nada malas. "Langsung saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" Blam! Dan pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kaa-san mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ku dengar tadi Hinata ke sini, kenapa dia datang? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Yang aku tahu dia menangis," akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Kau membuatnya menangis?"

"Bukan aku, baka!"

"Lalu siapa? Kaa-san?"

Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. T-shirt biru tua dan celana jeans panjang.

Itachi memandangi adiknya dari atas ke bawah. "Kenapa kau pakai baju seperti ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Pandangannya menyiratkan kalimat 'Me-mang-nya ke-na-pa?'

"Kau tidak akan menghadiri acara ulang tahun kaa-san?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka keramaian," Sasuke membaringkan badannya di atas kasur.

"Ya tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa. Makanya kan? Kau bahkan tidak menghadiri acara pernikahan adikmu?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Atau… kau masih belum menganggapnya adik? Wajar sih, selama 14 tahun kalian hidup bersama sebagai sepupu, terlebih hubungan kalian tidak terlalu baik, pasti memang sulit kalau tiba-tiba langsung harus menganggapnya sebagai adik kandung," ia berbicara panjang lebar sambil sesekali mengangguk-ngagguk sendiri.

Sasuke meliriknya bosan. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Itachi bisa secerewet ini?

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk membicarakannya, lebih baik kau keluar! Aku lelah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu istrahatlah! Sasu-chan…" Itachi kemudian keluar. Tapi sebelum pergi kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. "Tapi… Tadi kau kemana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya—malas.

Itachi menyeringai. "Melihatnya dari jauh lagi kan? Sampai kapan seperti itu terus? Atau tepatnya sampai kapan kau tidak punya keberanian?"

Cukup sudah! Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan menutupnya—membantig keras pintu tersebut. Untung saja Itachi sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari pintu. Kalau tidak hidungnya yang mancung mungkin akan terjepit.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan lelah. Kemudian berjalan kembali ke kasurnya. Ia butuh istrahat sekarang, terutama hatinya.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Sudah ratusan kali Hinata menghapus air mata—yang lagi-lagi mengalir di pipinya. Seakan tak ada habisnya, air matanya terus saja mengalir, tapi tidak juga melegakan hatinya yang kini terasa sesak. Sesak? Ada yang lebih parah dari itu, hatinya kini sakit, hancur, bagai di hujam ribuan pedang Kusanagi.

Pandangannya sesekali dibagi ke seorang anak yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Batita yang tadi juga menangis karena melihatnya menangis. Ya, anak itu adalah Nana. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Nana—yang saat itu berusia dua tahun, ketika udara dirasakannya semakin dingin. Pandangannya kemudian ia arahkan ke luar jendela shinkansen yang kini sedang melaju menuju Konoha.

Sebentar lagi, beberapa saat lagi ia akan tiba di kota kelahirannya, memulai hidup baru, dan melupakan kesedihannya. Ya, ia tidak mau—bahkan menoleh sekalipun lagi ke masa lalunya bersama orang itu. Ya, ia sudah memutuskannya sejak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Orang yang ia pikir bisa membahagiakannya, tega mengkhianatinya dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Hinata harus memulai hidup baru. Demi Nana, ya semuanya hanya demi Nana.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia untuknya, karena hari ini ia genap berusia 20 tahun. Tapi hal-hal yang menyakitkan tidak juga selesai mempermainkannya. Tiba-tiba Hp-nya berdering.

Okaa-san calling…

"I-iya? Okaa-san…"

"Hinata…" ada jeda dalam kaliamat wanita itu, sepertinya ia tengah berusaha berbicara di sela tangisnya.

"Hinata, tou-san… tou-sanmu meninggal," tangis wanita itu akhirnya pecah.

Hinata membatu, mata lavendernya kembali mengalirkan butir-butir bening. Padahal ia yakin air matanya seharusnya sudah mengering karena menangis sejak tadi. Hp-nya terlepas dari tangannya. Ia memeluk erat anaknya, bukan untuk berbagi kesedihan, karena bagaimanapun Hinata tak akan membiarkan anaknya merasakan penderitaan seperti dirinya. Ia memeluk anaknya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, karena ia merasa sekarang ia sudah tak kuat lagi, tak sanggup bertahan lagi. Bagaimana mungkin hal-hal yang menyakitkan bisa terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan padanya? Jika ini karena dosanya, dosa apakah yang telah ia buat sehingga mendapat hukuman seperti ini? Kami-sama…

Ayahnya, ayahnya tercinta kini telah meninggal. Ayah yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya, pangeran pertama dalam hidupnya. Ia masih ingat ketika ia masih kecil ayahnya suka menggendongnya di pundak, kemudian membawanya berlari mengelilingi halaman belakang rumah mungil mereka. Kemudian ibunya akan memanggangkan barbeque untuk mereka, Hinata selalu sangat menyukai masakan ibunya, kemudian ibunya memanggil mereka untuk menyantap barbeque yang telah matang di panggangnya. Betapa Hinata sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Hinata juga masih ingat dengan boneka berbentuk bintang pemberian ayahnya di ulang tahunnya yang ke-7. Ayahnya selalu berkata padanya semoga Hinata menjadi seperti bintang, yang disukai dan bermanfaat bagi semua orang. Lalu kenapa di ulang tahunya yang ke-20, ia harus menerima hadiah sesakit ini?

Ia kembali menangis, terisak. "Tou-san…" Hinata tak bisa lagi menutupi kesedihannya. Ia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari ventilasi kamar yang sudah tak asing baginya. Di depannya ada sang anak yang memandangnya khawatir dengan mata hitamnya yang berlinang air mata.

"Mama…" lirihnya. Tapi tahu kah Hinata? Itu lirihan yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, mungkin yang ke-189, atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

"Jangan menangis," Hinata, ibu terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh gadis kecil bernama lengkap Nanako Hyuuga ini menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. Di bibir pucatnya.

Nana menghapus air mata di pipinya menggunakan penggung tangannya—dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengangguk mantap.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Tapi matanya malah melihat samar-samar senyum yang kini terukir di wajah anaknya. Bukan, bukan karena senyum Nana yang samar, tapi mata Hinata yang kini kabur oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

Hinata tak ingin menahan tangisnya yang ini, ia membebaskan air matanya menganak sungai di pipinya, hingga jatuh menetes di seprai ungu mudanya. Karena kini ia menangis haru, bahagia. Perlu diketahui, Hinata benar-benar sedang bahagia. Ia kini—walaupun sejenak melupakan masalah mantan suaminya dan semua hal-hal mengenai itu yang memberatkan bathinnya. Alasan ia bisa tersenyum sekarang semata-mata karena ia masih memiliki Nana. Buah hatinya yang juga menjadi alasan ia mampu bertahan selama tiga tahun ini. Ya, Hinata sangat bersyukur.

Nana bergerak mendekat ke wajah ibunya. Jari-jari kecilnya terulur, menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah sang ibu.

"Mama juga, jangan menangis lagi ya…" Hinata menganguk lemah sambil terus tersenyum.

"Sini sayang, peluk mama," Hinata membuka tangannya. Nana kemudian berbaring di samping Hinata dan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di pinggang ibunya. Hinata mencium puncak kepala anaknya.

"Mama,"

"Hm?"

"Nana pengen mama bahagia," ia mendongak menatap mata lavender mamanya.

"Mama bahagia bila bersama Nana," Hinata membelai rambut Nana.

"Nana sayang mama," gadis kecil itu kemudian tersenyum.

Hinata kembali memeluk anaknya, "Mulai sekarang mama yang akan menjaga Nana, mengantar Nana ke sekolah, membelikan boneka Nana…" ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya karena perasaanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Kita tidak butuh siapapun, Nana memiliki mama, dan mama memiliki Nana, itu saja, begitu saja mama sudah bahagia, mama gak mau kehilangan Nana…" Ya, Hinata tak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi, tidak lagi.

Walaupun Nana tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mamanya tersebut, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa mamanya sangat menyayanginya. Lalu ia kembali mengalirkan kehangatan tubuh mamanya ke tubuhnya, kehangatna yang mamapu membuatnya nyaman untuk menyapa alam mimpi.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Hinata dan Nana saat ini sedang berada di depan gerbang TK-nya Nana.

"Selamat belajar sayang," Hinata mencium kening anaknya.

"Ya," Nana membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Ino langsung bangkit dari kursinya ketika melihat Hinata berjalan riang ke arah tokonya.

"Ohayou Ino-chan," sapanya ketika memasuki pintu toko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hinata?" Ino membulatkan matanya.

"Bekerja," jawabnya polos.

"Maksudku, bukannya kau sedang sakit? Seharusnya kau di rumah saja dan beristrahat."

"Aku baik-baik, lagian aku tidak mungkin kan membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" suara Ino terdengar melembut.

"Aku sehat-sehat saja kok…" ucap Hinata meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan, bukan itu, maksudku—"

"Hm, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi Ino-chan," ia tersenyum. Tulus. Ya, Hinata sudah bertekad tidak mau memikirkan masa lalunya lagi, saat ini ia hanya akan fokus pada masa depannya dan anaknya. Hanya itu. Ya, Hinata sangat berharap.

Cringg! Bunyi lonceng pintu toko mereka terdengar. Pelanggan pertama mereka hari ini.

"Selamat datang," sambut Hinata.

Tampak seorang pria berambut perak memasuki toko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mencari bunga untuk seorang wanita."

"Untuk pacar Anda?"

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana kalau mawar merah? Atau bunga apa yang disukai pacar Anda?"

Pria itu tampak berpikir. "Apakah ada bunga untuk memutuskan seorang wanita?"

Ino sempat melirik ke arah mereka ketika mendengar perkataan pria itu. Tapi ia tidak mau ikut campur, itu tugas Hinata. Kemudian ia kembali sibuk dengan komputernya.

"P-putus?" Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak ada ya?"

"A-ada, silahkan tunggu sebentar!"

"Hn."

Hinata berjalan ke arah jejeran pot-pot yang berada di dekat jendela. Ino kembali mempehatikan Hinata, ia tahu gadis itu sedang melangkah ke arah bibit-bibit bunga. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali ke tempat pria itu berdiri sambil membawa sebuah pot kecil. Pria itu tampak menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ini bibit bunga _Sweet Pea_," Hinata menunjukan pot yang dibawanya di hadapan pria itu.

"Maaf nona, tapi saya ingin membeli bunga," ucap pria itu masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"_Sweet Pea_ adalah tanaman merambat, jadi akan lebih baik jika anda membelinya dalam bentuk bibit dan memeliharanya sendiri," Hinata tersenyum, senyum khas pelayan toko bunga.

"Tapi saya ingin membeli bunga untuk memutuskan pacar saya. Saya sama sekali tidak berminat memelihara bunga."

"Karena itu, ketika anda memutuskannya, berikan ini pada pacar Anda," Hinata berusaha tidak terdengar memaksa.

"Tapi bagaimana dia mengerti maksud saya kalau hanya memberikan bibit bunga? Ketika saya bilang saya ingin putus dengannya dan kemudian saya memberikannya bibit ini, saya tidak mau dia salah paham atau menganggap saya jahat, karena saya ingin memutuskannya baik-baik," pria itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hinata tersenyum. "Dalam waktu dua minggu bunga ini akan mekar. Setelah itu dia akan mengerti," Pria itu baru akan membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan saya yakin Anda tidak akan dianggap jahat, karena arti _Sweet Pea_ adalah 'selamat tinggal' dan 'terimakasih untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan'."

Pria itu akhirnya tersenyum—walaupun tipis. "Hm, menarik."

Hinata tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu silahkan membayar di kasir. Saya akan membungkuskan pot ini untuk Anda."

"Hn."

Beberapa menit kemudian pria itu keluar dari toko bunga dengan membawa sebuah pot berisi bibit bunga yang sudah dibungkus cantik dengan plastic bening.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk mengantarkan kepergian pria itu. "Huuuft… Yup! Pelanggan pertama selesai~"

"Semangat sekali…" ucap Ino seraya sibuk dengan kalkulatornya.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

Cringg! Bunyi lonceng toko bunganya terdengar lagi…

Dengan senyum yang masih tertahan ia menoleh kea rah pintu…

"Selamat dat—"

Senyumnya memudar…

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Matanya berubah sendu…

Dibelakang pria itu seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya mengikuti…

"Sakura?"

***Flash Back***

"Sakura?"

"Hi…Hinata…" mata emerald gadis itu tampak terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau ada di apartemenku?"

"Ah, itu…"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? padahal aku menunggu kalian di restoran, kenapa kau malah ada di sini? Mana Naruto?"

"Itu…"

"Siapa yang datang Sakura?" seorang pria muncul dari dalam kamar dengan bertelanjang dada, dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya. Pria itu… suaminya. Suami Hinata.

"Sai?"

"Hinata?!" mata pria itu terbelalak ketika melihat bahwa orang yang datang itu adalah istrinya.

"Sai, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?" suara Hinata mulai bergetar dan matanya terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Ia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, hanya pikirannya yang terus berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu sekarang hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika melihat penampilan suaminya—yang hanya memakai celana panjang, dengan seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Sahabat baiknya. Berduaan di dalam apparetemen-nya.

Sai tampak ketakutan, ia berusaha menjelaskan kepada istrinya, "Hinata, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku dan Sakura tidak—"

"Tidak apa?" Tanya Hinata dingin.

"Hinata—" Sakura ikut berusaha memberikan penjelasan. Wanita lavender itu sudah salah paham.

Tapi Hinata memotong kalimatnya, dengan tangis yang seakan tak akan mereda ia mulai berbicara. "Apa? Apa aku sudah mengganggu kalian? Aku datang ke sini karena kalian tak kunjung datang juga ke restoran. Sebenarnya aku masih bisa menunggu sampai jam sembilan, tapi Neji-nii menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa ayahku mengalami serangan jantung. Aku berlari ke sini karena ingin bertemu dengan suamiku dan berangkat bersamanya menemui ayah. Walaupun Neji-nii bilang ayah mengalami serangan jantung karena perusahaan kami bangkrut karena dikhianati keluarga Uchiha, tapi aku tetap percaya pada suamiku, aku ingin memastikan sendiri padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku yakin dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, aku percaya padanya. Tapi ternyata ketika tiba di sini suamiku sedang bersama wanita lain," Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi, beban yang harus ditanggung bathinnya terlalu berat, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, menangis menutupi wajahnya. Suara isakan tangisnya terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Hinata…" gadis itu juga terlihat menangis.

"Dan yang membuatku semakin sakit, wanita itu adalah kau, Sakura, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakuakn ini? Kau tidak hanya menyakitiku, tapi kau juga menyakiti Naruto…" terlihat sekali Hinata menghindari tatapan wanita itu.

Sakura menggeleng, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, karena ia tahu, apapun yang akan ia katakan Hinata tidak akan peduli, Sakura saat ini sedang mencoba memahami suasana hati Hinata yang ia yakin pasti sedang sangat kacau. Walaupun ia tahu, akibatnya Hinata akan tetap salah paham padanya. Hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis sekarang.

Hinata kemudian berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya, langkahnya terlihat gontai.

Ketika berada di dalam kamar, air matanya kembali mengalir ketika melihat perubahan di sana. Tempat tidurnya sudah ditaburi kelopak mawar dan ruangan dengan cahaya yang temaram karena hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari dua batang lilin dan lampu tidur.

"Mereka bahkan membuat persiapan yang sempurna," lirihnya ketika matanya tertuju pada dua gelas wine yang berada di atas meja di tengah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Hinata tersenyum getir.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia kumpulkan susah payah ditengah kesedihannya, ia melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengeluarkan koper biru tuannya dan memasukan sembarang baju-baju miliknya dan beberapa baju anaknya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menarik kopernya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Di sana, di ruang tengahnya, ia melihat sai tengah terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia tahu suaminya sedang menangis, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Mungkin orang-orang menganggap ia terlalu gegabah menyimpulkan kejadian yang belum ia ketahui jelas kebenarannya. Tapi hatinya sedang sangat-sangat kacau sekarang. Sebagian besar pikirannya kini fokus pada ayahnya yang mungkin sedang meregang nyawa di sana. Sementara di sini, ia malah mendapati perselingkuhan suaminya. Seperti wanita-wanita lain pada umumnya, siapa yang tidak akan sedih melihat suaminya kepergok berduaan dengan sahabat baiknya, di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi ekspresi ketakutan dan keterkejutan keduanya, membuat Hinata yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar telah melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Sai berusaha menahan Hinata yang terus berjalan keluar sambil menyeret kopernya. "Hinata, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku… Hinata…"

Hinata akhirnya berhenti, kemudian berbalik. "Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan!" lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin. Entah kemana sifat lemah lembutnya selama ini. Kesedihan dan sakit hati benar-benar merubahnya dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku mohon kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku dan Sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku melepas bajuku karena ketumpahn wine dan Sakura membantuku membersihkannya. Itu saja, tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti yang kau bayangkan…"

"Memangnya apa yang aku bayangkan?" ia menatap dingin suaminya sejenak, kemudian mulai berjalan lagi. Sai kembali menghentikannya. "Seharusnya aku percaya perkataan Neji-nii," ucapnya lirih tanpa menoleh ke arah Sai. "Kalian, keluarga Uchiha, hanya mempermainkan kami. Apa kau puas sekarang? Kau sudah menghancurkan perusahaan ayahku, membuat ayahku mendapat serangan jantung, dan menyakiti hatiku. Apa kau puas sekarang?" Sai benar-benar tidak tega melihat air mata yang terus mengalir di wajah istrinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi Hinata. Hinata menepisnya dengan kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu,"

Sai terbelalak, itu adalah pertama kalinya Hinata berkata bahwa ia mencintainya, selama ini ia berpikir Hinata hanya sekedar menyukainya saja. Hinata juga sudah lama ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada sang suami, tapi ternyata malah terucap pada situasi seperti ini, situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan dan harapkan. Ia menunduk, menunduk semakin dalam bersamaan dengan air matanya yang terus menetes.

"Hinata, benarkah? kau—"

"Tapi mungkin sekarang dan seterusnya tidak lagi," potong Hinata. "Aku tidak mau, bahkan walau berpura-pura pun, aku tidak mau lagi mencintamu!"

"Hinata, kumohon percayalah padaku," Sai terus berusaha membujuk istrinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ayahku membutuhkanku," ia lalu kembali berjalan. Tangannya tak henti mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir.

Ketika berjalan keluar beberapa langkah dari pintu, ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang tampak baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Dalam gendongan pemuda itu ada Nana yang tampak kebingungan melihatnya. Naruto juga tampak terkejut melihat keadaannya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Naruto…" lirihnya, tapi tidak dapat di dengar oleh siapapun.

Hinata kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil anaknya dan membawa Nana dalam gendongannya. Dengan air mata yang berlinang ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan kemudian melangkah dengan cepat. Tangisan Nana pun terdengar, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menangis, mungkin ia merasakan kesediahan yang kini dialami ibunya. Nana menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah ayahnya yang kini tengah menatapnya sedih. Tangannya terlihat mengulur ke arah sang ayah. Hinata terus melangkah, tak memperdulikan panggilan suaminya, sementara tangisan Nana mulai terdengar samar seiring dengan langkah Hinata yang menjauhi apartemen itu.

***Flash Back End***

"Sakura?" gumam lirih Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata…" mata emeraldnya tampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Saya bingung mau komentar apa lagi…**

**Kita 'Say Thanks' dulu kalau gitu…**

**Well, thanks a lot for: **

**Ulva-chan, Yukio Hisa, Saruwatari Yumi, Chocolate L. Cream, lavender hime chan, Mizuki Kana, suka snsd, uciha athrun, Zae-Hime, n, sasuhina-caem.**

.

**.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, bagian Flash back ke masa lalunya Hinata kok saya rasa agak aneh ya? -,-"**

**Gak apa-apa deh yang penting jadi, hehehe (author malas) *plaked***

**Karena itu, saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari teman-teman readers, melalui review tentunya… ^_^**

**So..**

**Review ya…**


	4. White Lily

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Harmless Love : Yhumi Yuu**

**Warning: AU, Ooc, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **

**Sasuke Uchiha : 26 tahun**

**Hinata Hyuuga : 23 tahun**

**Nanako Hyuuga : 5 tahun**

**Rura Uchiha : 5 tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 25 tahun**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 25 tahun**

**Sakura Haruno : 23 tahun**

**Anyeong haseo…. ^O^/**

**Yhumi hadir lagi nih.. hehehe**

**Udah berapa lama yah fic ini dianggurin(?)… **

**Minna-san, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini.. jangan bosan-bosan yaaaah..**

**Ok,, ini dia chap. 4..**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Hinata, benarkah? kau—"

"Tapi mungkin sekarang dan seterusnya tidak lagi," potong Hinata. "Aku tidak mau, bahkan walau berpura-pura pun, aku tidak mau lagi mencintamu!"

"Hinata, kumohon percayalah padaku," Sai terus berusaha membujuk istrinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, ayahku membutuhkanku," ia lalu kembali berjalan. Tangannya tak henti mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir.

Ketika berjalan keluar beberapa langkah dari pintu, ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang tampak baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Dalam gendongan pemuda itu ada Nana yang tampak kebingungan melihatnya. Naruto juga tampak terkejut melihat keadaannya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

"Naruto…" lirihnya, tapi tidak dapat di dengar oleh siapapun.

Hinata kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil anaknya dan membawa Nana dalam gendongannya. Dengan air mata yang berlinang ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto dan kemudian melangkah dengan cepat. Tangisan Nana pun terdengar, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menangis, mungkin ia merasakan kesediahan yang kini dialami ibunya. Nana menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah ayahnya yang kini tengah menatapnya sedih. Tangannya terlihat mengulur ke arah sang ayah. Hinata terus melangkah, tak memperdulikan panggilan suaminya, sementara tangisan Nana mulai terdengar samar seiring dengan langkah Hinata yang menjauhi apartemen itu.

**Harmless Love**

~White Lily~

Air mata masih tampak mengalir dari mata Sakura, Hinata meliriknya sejenak dengan matanya sendiri yang juga masih penuh dengan air mata. Sudah dua puluh menit mereka hanya membunuh waktu dengan duduk tanpa suara di bangku taman. Padahal tadi mereka datang ke sini berdua harusnya untuk berbicara, tapi sejak tadi belum ada satu katapun yang terdengar, baik itu dari pihak Hinata ataupun Sakura.

Dan lima menit selanjutnya masih berlalu tanpa pembicaraan..

.

.

"_Gomenasai_."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, matanya membelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir Hinata.

"Hin—"

"_Gomenasai_.." kata itu meluncur lagi dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Tidak Hinata, jangan mengatakan kata maaf, akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu," Sakura bangkit dan berjongkok di hadapan Hinata "Akulah yang bersalah, maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini, maafkan aku Hinata.. maafkan aku.." tangisnya kembali pecah, dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi paha Hinata.

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena keegoisanku, pasti hidupmu sangat tidak nyaman selama tiga tahun ini, kau jadi tidak bisa hidup bahagia, itu semua karena aku.."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menggeleng sebagai tanda tidak membenarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

***Flash Back***

"Sakura?" gumam lirih Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata…" mata emeraldnya tampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Hinata yang pertama membuka suara, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Hinata berbalik, "Pergilah!"

"Aku akan langsung saja, kami ke sini untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara kalian." Suara Naruto terdengar tegas.

"Kurasa tidak ada kesalahpahaman apapun."

"Waktu itu, di hari ulang tahunmu, tiga tahun yang lalu. Kami berniat mengadakan sebuah pesta kejutan untukmu. Sai yang mengusulkan ide itu, dia menyruhku membuatmu marah dengan cara menyuruhmu menunggu di kafe, sejak awal kami memang tidak berniat merayakannya di sana, kami telah membuat persiapan di appartemenmu…"

"Cukup!" satu air mata menetes dari mata lavender itu. ia menyekanya.

Seperti tidak memperdulikan tanggapan Hinata, Naruto tetap melanjutkan, "Sai membuat persiapan yang sesempurna mungkin, dia bilang dia ingin malam itu menjadi ulang tahun yang paling indah untukmu."

"Faktanya itu menjadi ulang tahun terburukku," air mata selanjutnya ikut menetes, ia kembali menyekanya.

"Dia memintaku dan Sakura untuk membantunya menyiapkan kejutan, dia sengaja membeli wine paling mahal, membersihkan sendiri kamar dan menaburinya dengan kelopak mawar, dia memarahiku karena salah membelikan mawar merah, dia bilang kau sangat suka mawar putih."

"Aku—"

"Dia juga bilang kau tidak terlalu suka kue tart, jadi beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunmu, dia belajar membuat _brownies_."

Entah kenapa kali ini Hinata merasakan air matanya tak mau berhenti walaupun ia sudah menyekanya berkali-kali.

"Mungkin karena saking bersemangatnya dia, Sai sampai-sampai menumpahkan wine yang sedang di Tuangnya, dan bukannya membersihkan dirinya, dia malah ingat belum membeli pengharum ruangan, dan menyuruhku membelinya 'Harus aroma lavender, itu kesukaan Hinata' katanya berkali-kali sebelum aku pergi. Saat itu aku merasa Sai benar-benar gila, dia gila karena mencintaimu."

"…"

"Tapi, sesatu tiba-tiba terjadi, kau datang pada saat persiapannya belum selesai dan salah mengira bahwa Sai tengah berselingkuh dengan Sakura, iya kan?"

"…..."

"Kau boleh tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ku katakan, tapi aku tidak mau kau hidup dengan dendam yang bahkan itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman."

"Aku—"

"Dan malam itu," Naruto kembali memotong perkataan Hinata. "Bukan hanya sekedar malam kejutan ulang tahunmu, karena sebenarnya malam itu Sai ingin melamarmu…" Naruto berhenti sejenak. "…secara resmi. Karena pernikahan kalian adalah perjodohan, setiap hari ia merasa telah menyiksamu dengan cinta sepihaknya, ia ingin kau juga menerimanya karena kau mencintainya, bukan karena ini adalah sebuah perjodohan."

"…" Hinata tidak bersuara, tapi semua orang disana tahu dia tengah menangis, pundaknya yang bergetar menandakan sebuah tangisan hebat yang tengah diredamnya.

"Sai tidak pernah mengkhianatimu Hinata, sebaliknya dia justru sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, kami tidak ingin kau membencinya."

Hinata akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai, tangisannyapun tak mampu lagi ia tahan. "Sai… hiks..hiks.."

***Flash Back End***

Sakura sudah kembali duduk ditempatnya semula, di samping Hinata. Ia kemudian mengangsurkan sesuatu ke arah Hinata.

Hinata melirik benda itu, sebuah kotak berlapis beludru merah marun, Hinata tidak langsung menerimanya, ia memandang Sakura.

"Sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Sai menitipkan ini padaku. Seharusnya ia yang memberikannya sendiri padamu pada malam itu. terimalah…"

Perlahan Hinata menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima kotak itu. Dan air matanya kembali turun setelah melihat isinya.

"Maaf baru memberikannya sekarang, butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk mengumpulkan keberanian."

Sebuah cincin. Hinata ingat, itu cincin yang selalu ia pandangi jika melewati toko perhiasan itu. Hinata belum pernah memberitahukannya kepada siapa-siapa tenteng bagaimana ia mengenginkan cincin yang memang tampak begitu indah itu, ia tidak menyangka Sai mengetahuinya dan menghadiahkan ini padanya.

"Apakah Sai benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan karena mengejarku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Malam itu, setelah kau pergi, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Kami sudah melarang Sai untuk pergi dan menyuruhnya untuk menyusulmu keesokan paginya. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan, ia ingin bertemu secepatnya denganmu."

"Bodoh…"

"Orang yang melihat kecelakaannya mengatakan bahwa mobil yang dikendarai Sai melaju sangat cepat, dan ketika ada kendaraan lain di depannya ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya dan kecelakaan itupun terjadi…" Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas, seakan cerita selanjutnya ini tidak mampu ia sampaikan lagi. "Dia sempat koma beberapa jam, dan ketika sadar nama pertama yang diingatnya adalah namamu, kemudian Nana. Saat itu bagian tubuhnya yang berfungsi hanyalah mulut dan matanya, dengan susah payah ia mengatakan padaku untuk memberikan cincin itu padamu, dan menyampaikan permohonan maafnya. Dan sebelum dia meninggal dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu dan Nana."

"Aku.. aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat jahat…"

"Tidak, Sai mengatakan dia tak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu atas apapun yg terjadi padanya… akupun sependapat dengannya, jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi dia tidak seharusnya meninggal seperti itu…"

"Sai sekarang pasti sedang tersenyum, senyum seperti biasanya. Dia pasti berterima kasih karena kau sudah merawat Nana dengan baik."

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke makamnya."

"Ya, pergilah bersama Nana."

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk diikuti dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca-kaca.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hinata, selama ini aku khwatir karena dia terus hidup dengan dendam di hatinya," Ino mendudukan dirinya di sofa di samping Naruto setelah sebelumnya meletakkan secangkir teh di depan pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak, seharusnya kami melakukan ini sejak dulu, tapi Sakura selalu belum memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya."

"Ya, aku mengerti perasaan Sakura. Ku rasa itu memang wajar, Sakura pasti tahu perasaan sakit yang dialami Hinata, apalagi sekembalinya ia ke Konoha, ayahnya sudah meninggal, perusahaannya bangkrut, dan keluarganya satu per satu mulai meninggalkannya…"

"Ya, kami juga mendengar kabar itu."

"Semenjak itu Hinata jadi berubah, dia menjadi sangat dingin kepada orang lain, dia juga menutup rapat-rapat hatinya untuk lelaki manapun."

"…." Naruto memilih diam saja dan mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita sahabat lamanya itu.

"Beberapa bulan kemudian ibunya mulai sakit-sakitan, dan saat itulah Hinata datang padaku sambil menangis untuk meminta diberikan pekerjaan. Mungkin sejak saat itu, tujuan hidup Hinata adalah hanya untuk menghidupkan Nana dan ibunya. Tapi penyakit ibunya semakin hari semakin parah, dan beliaupun akhirnya menyusul suaminya ke surga… Aku tidak menyangka setelah pemakaman ibunya, Hinata nyaris hendak mengakhiri hidupnya bersama anaknya dengan cara membocorkan tabung gas rumahnya, beruntung waktu itu aku datang dan langsung membawa mereka ke rumah sakit."

Naruto terbelalak, "Benarkah Hinata pernah berniat melakukan perbuatan nekat seperti itu?"

Ino mengangguk, ingatan bagaimana ia menyelamatkan Hinata dan Nana waktu itu terbayang lagi di pikirannya.

Dan kemudian, hanya keheningan yang berbicara….

Untuk beberapa waktu yang lama…

.

.

"Kau dan Sakura sudah menikah?" Ino menyertakan senyumanya setelah kalimat itu—mungkin topik pembicaraan baru akan membantunya melupakan kenangan buruk itu—dan merubah suasana ini.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Belum, tapi mungkin segera."

"Kau sudah melamarnya?"

"Sudah."

"Dan jawabannya?"

"Katanya dia akan menjawab jika hubungannya dengan Hinata sudah kembali seperti dulu," si kepala pirang sedikit menunduk.

"Kapan itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau melamarnya…Kapan itu?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dan selama itu kau menunggu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar. Dan Ino menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya' dari Naruto.

Criiiing!

Bunyi lonceng kecil toko bunga Ino kemudian terdengar.

Ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu toko. "Selamat datang…"

"Hn."

Ino yang tadinya membungkuk, mendongak mendengar gumaman dua kosonan itu. 'dia lagi'—bathinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"…."

Ino heran karena pria ini tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya, matanya malah melihat sekeliling toko, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tuan uchiha?"

Namun ketika Ino menyebutkan namanya, wajah pria itu justru menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ah, _sumimasen_." Ino spontan meminta maaf.

Dan pria itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko bunga itu, mencari sesuatu yang ingin dia cari—entah apa itu. Dan pada saat itulah matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Senpai! Ternyata benar kau." Naruto berteriak, kegembiraan terlihat di wajahnya. Langkahnya semakin di percepat ke arah pria itu.

"Ini aku, Naruto! Kau tidak ingat?" katanya menunjuk ke hidungnya sendiri.

"Hn, berisik seperti biasanya."

"Hahahaha" Naruto tidak sadar tertawanya itu terlalu lepas. "Apa kabarmu? Aku baru saja ingin menemuimu."

"Aku sibuk, aku sekarang sudah jadi presiden direktur."

"Sombongnyaaa…"

"Hahaha"

Sasuke tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Naruto nyengir.

Dan Ino, terbelalak.

Baru kali ini dia melihat pria ini tertawa. Lebih dari itu, ia juga kaget, ternyata Naruto berteman dengan orang ini.

"Naruto!"

"Hm?"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ehm!" Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tidak kenal dia? Dia kan kakak kelas kita waktu di Suna."

"Ya, aku tahu itu," sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin Ino tanyakan pada Naruto, tapi sekarang mungkin bukan saat yang tepat.

"Oh iya, senpai, kau sedang mencari apa?"

'Hei..hei.. ini kan tokoku' Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi kemudian, ia akhirnya berjalan ke arah meja kasirnya, berarti secara tidak lngsung menyerahkan tugas itu kepada Naruto. Ya sudahlah, mumpung kedua karyawannya sedang tidak ada di sini, kenapa tidak?

"Kau bekerja di sini?"

Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar, disela aktivitasnya dengan kalkulatornya, Ino sesekali mencuri dengar dari kedua pria itu.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku tamu di sini."

Sasuke hanya membulatkan mulutnya sedikit. Padahal Naruto ingin pria itu bertanya kembali padanya.

"Ternyata kau masih suka bunga ya senpai?"

"Kapan aku pernah suka bunga?"

"Eh? Bukannya dulu kau suka bunga? Karena itu kan kau sampai tahu arti dari bunga-bunga?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi waktu itu kalau tidak salah—"

"Naruto, bisakah kau ambilkan bunga lily putih?" potong Sasuke.

"Bunga lily putih? Baiklah.." ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju Ino. "Ino dimana—"

"Disana." Ino menunjuk ke arah kumpulan bunga yang tidak jauh dari jendela. "Dan sekalian ambilkan dengan bunga mawar putih juga."

"Eh? Tapi dia hanya menyuruhku mengambilkan bunga lily putih" Naruto memasang tampang berpikirnya.

"Sudah, turuti saja perkataanku."

"Hm.. baiklah" Naruto lalu berjalan—dengan langkah riangnya ke arah bunga yang sudah ditunjukan Ino.

Sementara itu, Ino justru bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Anda ingin menziarahi makam seseorang?"

"Ya."

"Seorang wanita?"

"Hn."

Sebenarnya Ino ingin menanyakan banyak hal lagi, seperti 'siapa itu?' 'teman anda?' dan yang lainnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat orang seperti apa yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang ini.

"Ini…"

Ino sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menyerahkan bunga-bunga itu ke hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku mengambil mawar putih juga?"

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan malah bertanya pada Sasuke. "Orang seperti apa wanita yang ingin anda ziarahi itu?"

"Seorang wanita cantik dan baik hati."

"Kalau begitu saya tidak salah pilih. Silahkan tunggu sebentar, akan saya rangkaikan bunga anda."

"Hn."

"Senpai, kau ingin menziarahi seseorang?" Naruto mulai membuka suara setelah Ino meninggalkan mereka.

"Hn."

"Seorang wanita?"

"Hn."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang yang berharga untukku."

"Jangan bilang… mantan istrimu?" Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Baka! Tentu saja bukan"

"Jadi, kau belum punya istri?" matanya masih membulat.

"Hn."

"Wajah seperti ini belum punya istri?" sekarang dia malah menunjuk wajah Sasuke—entah dengan sadar atau tidak.

Tapi kemudian jarinya perlahan diturunkan setelah mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Nah, ini bunga anda, Tuan."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang dibuat kaget oleh Ino karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba—mungkin juga semacam pembalasan dendam dari perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah membayar bunganya, Sasuke pun berlalu dari toko bunga tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa senpai, kapan-kapan aku akan main ke rumahmu," katanya ketika mengantarkan teman lamanya itu ke depan toko.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bergumam "Apa maksudnya dengan 'main'?" sebelum kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan toko bunga itu.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Beberapa menit kemudian tujuannya sudah di depan mata. Sasuke lalu menepikan mobilnya. Dan ia turun dengan tidak lupa membawa bucket bunga yang di dominasi warna putih di tangannya.

Langkahnya besar namun ringan memasuki area pemakaman itu. Namun langkah itu berubah iramanya ketika hampir mendekati sebuah makam yang cukup terawat. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju makam itu. Tapi sesampainya di samping makam, ia justru hanya berdiri terpaku di sana. Dalam hatinya menghitung sudah berapa lama ia tak kemari? Yah kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat mungkin sudah sekitar tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali ia kemari.

Sempat hanya keheningan yang tercipta untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke hanya menatap—dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya pada nama seorang wanita yang terukir pada nisan makam itu.

Sasuke akhirnya berjongkok, meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya.

"Apa kabar? Maaf karena baru bisa berkunjung lagi."

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Hinata yang kembali bersama Sakura disambut dengan senyuman oleh Ino dan Naruto.

"Rasanya aku seperti melihat kalian ketika hari pertama kalian di Suna Gakuen…" Ino mendekat ke arah dua sahabatnya.

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu." Naruto ikut menimpali.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya, melihat ke arah Hinata, kemudian tersenyum.

"Syukurlah…" Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Hinata, dimana Nana?" dari raut wajahnya, nampak jelas pria blonde itu sangat merindukan si gadis kecil yang selalu digendongnya dulu.

"Ah benar juga..." Hinata melirik jam tangannya, "Ini sudah waktunya dia pulang," kemudian ia memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kau tidak menjemputnya?"

"Untuk apa dijemput? Sekolahnya di depan tuh." Ino menunjuk dengan matanya sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang berada diseberang jalan tokonya.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Nah itu Nana!" semua mata langsung menuju ke luar ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

Dan benar saja, gadis kecil itu berjalan dengan riang ke arah mereka, tas ransel kecilnya ikut bergoyang-goyang karena gerakan badannya ketika ia berlari-lari kecil.

Criiiing!

"Tadaimaaa~"

"Okaeri…"

Nana sedikit terkejut setelah di dengarnya banyak suara yang menjawab salamnya. Biasanya yang menyambutnya mama dan bibi Ino-nya, atau mama saja atau bibi Ino saja. Tapi kali ini ada beberapa suara yang asing baginya.

Nana menghampiri mamanya yang sedang duduk dengan bibi Ino dan dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ini Nana ya? Sudah besar ya?" Naruto mendekat ke Nana dan berjongkok di depannya.

Nana memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresi bingungnya diperlihatkan dengan jelas.

"Nana tidak kenal dengan paman?" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya.

Nana menggeleng.

"Hinata, kenapa dia tidak mengenalku?" Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata—dia sedang mengadu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau sama bibi? Kenal tidak?" Sakura ikut jongkok di samping Naruto.

Nana mengangguk.

Naruto terbelalak. "Eeeeh?"

"Bibi yang ada di dalam foto." Ya, Nana tidak mungkin lupa dengan wanita itu, karena sejak pertama melihatnya saja Nana sudah suka, alasannya karena rambut bibi itu seperti permen. Dan Nana sangat suka permen.

"Bibi yang ada—"

"Di dalam foto?" Hinata melanjutkan kata-kata saskura. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud memotong, tapi ia penasaran dengan foto yang dimaksud oleh anaknya. "Maksud Nana, foto yang bersama mama dan bibi Ino?"

"Ehm!" Nana mengangguk.

"Diamana Nana menemukannya?"

"Di gudang. Nana ketemu baaanyak foto," Nana membentuk lingkaran yang besar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata, maksudmu foto yang kita ambil pada hari pertama masuk Suna Gakuen?" Sakura sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Iya."

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Ya, awalnya kupikir hilang tapi kurasa Nana menemukannya kembali."

"Aku juga masih menyimpannya." Sakura tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ehm!" dan masih tersenyum.

"Hei..hei.. kalian pikir cuma kalian yang masih menyimpannya? Aku juga masih menyimpannya." Ino yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bicara juga.

"Benarkah?" Sakura dan Hinata bertanya bersamaan.

"Tentu saja." dan Ino pun turut tersenyum.

Entah kenapa suasananya telah benar-benar berubah sekarang dengan beberapa jam yang lalu, karena sekarang tidak ada lagi kesedihan dan dendam, semua orang kini tersenyum bahagia…

"Nana, Nana benar-benar tidak ingat paman?" atau mungkin kecuali seseorang yang masih belum menyerah ini.

"Jangan seperti itu Naruto, nanti Nana jadi takut padamu." Ino mengingatkan—atau mungkin malah makin menakut-nakuti naruto.

Oh tidak! Kegalauannya ini dianggap lelucon oleh Ino.

"Tidak, Nana suka paman ini" Nana tersenyum—senyum khas anak-anak.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto akhirnya tersenyum karena mendengar kalimat Nana.

"Nama paman ini Naruto, sayang.." Hinata memberitahu anaknya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Naruto?" Nana memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengangguk beberapa kali—bersemangat.

"Salam kenal paman, namaku Nana, Nanako Hyuuga." gadis kecil itu sedikit membungkuk setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eeh?" Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menggunakan nama keluarga Hyuuga, bukan dengan nama keluarga Uchiha.

Melihat anak itu, Naruto jadi ingat dirinya ketika masih kecil, ia juga dulu selalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki, bukan Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum, lalu mengacak puncak kepala Nana, sebelum ia akhirnya berdiri.

"Hinata, kau punya anak yang pintar dan cantik." ia lalu melirik Hinata dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"Ya, dia persis seperti ibunya," Sakura menambahkan.

Hinata tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kalian juga tidak cepat-cepat menikah dan punya anak? Aku penasaran dia akan mirip Naruto atau Sakura ya?" Hinata tiba-tiba melancarkan aksi jahilnya.

"Eeeeh?" yang berhasil membuat wajah kedua manusia itu sama-sama bersemu merah.

"Benar juga katamu Hinata…" Ino memberi jeda sejenak, "Kau mau bertaruh nanti dia akan mirip siapa?"

"Boleh saja."

Eeeeeh? Hei..hei..!

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

"Ino-_chan_ yakin tidak mau ikut?" untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata bertanya begitu hari ini.

"Bukan tidak mau Hinata, tapi aku tidak bisa…" dan Ino selalu memastikan dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Tapi seminggu yang lalu Ino-_chan_ setuju untuk menemaniku ke Suna," Nampak sekali raut wajahnya kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, lain kali aku pasti akan menemanimu."

"Baiklah," ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Ino tersenyum. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Nana yang sedang memegang tangan kanan Hinata. "Nana-_chan_, gantikan bibi Ino menemani mama yah!"

"Hai!" Nana mengangguk bersemangat.

"Oh iya…" ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Nana, "Nanti kalau mama—" hanya sampai disitu kalimat yang mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata, sisanya ia yakin pasti Ino membisikan sesuatu kepada anaknya. Entah apa itu.

"Ok?" Ino bertanya setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ok!" sahut gadis kecil itu seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Ya sudah, kami berangkat sekarang Ino-_chan_."

"Hati-hati!"

"Bye bibi Ino…"

"Bye sayang…"

Sambil tetap menggandeng anaknya Hinata berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Ino tahu persis perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakan perempuan itu sekarang. Ia hanya berharap semoga Hinata bisa kuat.

Saat Ino ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam tokonya, mobil yang sudah tak asing itu menepi tepat di depannya.

'Uchiha Sasuke?'

Ino ingat, terakhir kali pria itu ke sini adalah seminggu yang lalu saat ia membeli satu bucket bunga lily.

Pria itu turun dari mobil hitamnya. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan _autolock_-nya, ia menatap Ino sang pemilik toko.

Ino sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian menunduk untuk menyambut pelanggannya tersebut.

"Selamat datang."

"Hn."

Tepat seperti dugaan Ino, jawabannya pasti dua konsonan itu—yang hingga kini ia tak tahu jelas apa maksudnya.

"Bunga apa yang anda cari, Tuan?"

"Bunga lily."

"Seperti minggu lalu?"

"Ya, tapi saya ingin anda juga menyertakan bunga anyelir."

Ino sedikit kaget dengan permintaan pria uchiha itu, mengingat arti dari memberikan bunga anyelir.

"Apakah anyelir putih?"

"Hn."

"Baik, saya mengerti," Ino kemudian membuka pintu tokonya, bunyi lonceng kecilnya turut terdengar. "Silahkan" Ino memberikan isyarat mempersilahkan masuk.

"Saya akan menyiapkan bunganya, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Setelah Ino—si pemilik toko bunga itu meninggalkannya, Sasuke memilih berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat isi toko tersebut. Matanya kemudian mengarah pada kumpulan bunga matahari, bunga yang melambangkan keceriaan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat menyukai bunga tersebut. Ia kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah bunga-bunga lain. Hingga ketika ia sampai pada deretan bunga-bunga mawar, matanya langsung tertuju pada mawar berwarna ungu diantara variasi warna mawar yang lain. Entah dia sadari atau tidak, bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu—" Ino menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia menyadari kedatanganya sedikit mengagetkan pria itu. Ia membungkuk pelan sebelum kemudian menyerahkan bunganya.

"Silahkan," sesuai yang diminta Sasuke, Ino kali ini menyertakan beberapa tangkai bunga anyelir putih dalam rangkaiannya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Ino tentang pria ini.

"Anda tahu bahasa bunga?" dan akhirnya—dengan ragu-ragu ia mengutarakan jua pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke belum menjawab, ia justru menatap Ino.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Setelah ia membayar untuk bunganya, Sasuke meninggalkan toko itu. Menyisahkan kebingungan kepada si pemilik toko.

Ino menopang dagunya, "Hm… padahal aku yakin sekali kalau dia itu mengerti bahasa bunga."

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Hinata sempat menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum memasuki area pemakaman. Ya, tujuannya ke Suna adalah untuk mendatangi makam mantan suaminya. Hinata sama sekali belum memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika ia sudah melihat makam itu, bahkan setangkai bunga pun yang seharusnya menyimbolkan perasaannya tak ia bawa. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang dalam hatinya ia belum mempercayai berita duka ini.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia hampir saja lupa bahwa ia ke sana bersama dengan Sakura dan juga Nana.

"A..aku.. aku b..baik-baik saja Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tahu Hinata tidak baik, ia jelas-jelas melihat tangan perempuan itu gemetaran sekarang. Sakura tersenyum, ia lalu meraih kedua tangan Hinata.

"Nana-_chan_, genggam tangan mamanya yah…" ia menggenggamkan tangan kanan Hinata pada tangan Nana. Sementara tangan kirinya di genggam oleh dirinya. "Ayo!"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mulai berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang saat ini tengah menggandeng—atau digandeng Nana dan Sakura.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

"Apa kabar Sai-kun?"

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau pasti senang kan sekarang? Lihat, siapa yang datang?" Sakura melirik Hinata dan Nana yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau pasti sudah sangat merindukan mereka kan?"

Setelah itu saukra sedikit melangkah mundur, memberikan kesempatan kepada Hinata untuk berbicara pada Sai.

Hinata memandang batu nisan makam itu, nama Sai Uchiha terukir di sana. Hinata tak mampu menahan air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

Belum ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, hanya air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Jatuh membasahi tanah makam Sai.

Perasaan ini, perasaan kehilangan ini, seharusnya bukan hal asing baginya. Ia sudah sering mengalaminya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menajdi kuat.

Kehilangan itu selalu sama… menyakitkan.

Tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan ada tangisan, yang menandakan teriakan pilu yang seharusnya ada di saat seperti ini, tengah ditahan perempuan itu.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak tahan untuk tidak ikut menangis.

"Papa... papa ada di sana kan? Ini Nana. Apa papa bisa mendengar Nana? Nana sangat merindukan papa, mama juga."

Hinata menatap anaknya. Nana balik menatap Hinata, tapi ia kemudian mendekat dan duduk di samping makam itu.

"Kata bibi Ino, orang yang meninggal itu akan masuk surga dan menjadi malaikat. Papa gak perlu khawatir, papa duduk manis saja di surga, biar Nana yang menjaga mama."

Di tengah tangisnya Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat-kalimat anaknya.

"Oh iya, Nana bawa sesuatu buat papa," gadis kecil itu merogoh tas mungilnya. Tampak ia mengeluarkan sebuah pigura berukuran sedang. Ia lalu meletakkan pigura itu di depan nisan papanya.

Hinata dan Sakura kini dapat melihat pigura itu menampilkan foto Hinata yang tengah memangku Nana.

"Supaya papa merasa Nana sama mama selalu di dekat papa." gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

Hinata kembali menangis, ia mendekat dan memeluk tubuh anaknya dari belakang dan beberapa kali menciumi kepala Nana.

"Sai-kun… _Gomenasai_."

Ya, itulah kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Hinata sejak tadi.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Keesokan harinya baru Hinata menaiki kereta untuk kembali ke Konoha. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menginap, tapi perempuan berambut merah jambu itu benar-benar tak membiarkannya pulang. Hinata maklum, karena hari memang sudah menjelang malam ketika ia kembali dari makam Sai. Sakura pasti sangat menghawatirkan dirinya dan Nana.

"Kapan kau akan ke sini lagi?" tanya Sakura yang masih tampak tak rela Hinata pergi ketika mengantarkan Hinata dan Nana ke stasiun. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan Naruto yang dari tadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku juga belum tahu, tapi kalian juga harus sering-sering ke Konoha."

"Ya pasti."

"Nana-_chan_ suka di sini?" Naruto mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu.

Nana menggeleng.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Di sini panas, paman. Nana tidak suka panas."

Naruto tidak berbicara lagi. Entah kenapa hatinya bagai disayat sembilu.

"Tapi walaupun panas, Nana pasti akan sering-sering ke sini kalau merindukan paman Naruto dan bibi Sakura."

Sesaat setelah kalimat Nana, wajah Naruto berubah sumringah. Ia lalu mencubit kedua pipi Nana karena gemasnya. Menurutnya anak ini selalu bisa membuat perasaannya berubah-ubah dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kereta kami sudah datang."

"Selamat jalan…" Sakura tersenyum mengantar keduanya.

"Bye bibi Sakura, bye paman Naruto…"

"Bye-bye…"

"Hinata!" panggilan Naruto membuat Hinata menhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Tentang kata-katamu minggu lalu…"

"Minggu lalu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kami pasti akan segera mengirimimu undangan pernikahan kami," ia menyengir seraya kedua jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf V.

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Eeeeh? Memangnya kapan aku bilang mau menikah denganmu?" Sakura memprotes.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau kau ingin menikah denganku," katanya sambil merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura tak bisa lagi menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu yah…"

"Hai!" Naruto mengangguk. Oh, betapa Sakura benci dengan ekspresi pemuda itu sekarang.

Hinata dan Nana lalu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kereta.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Setelah mengunjungi makam Sai, Hinata jadi merindukan ibunnya. Sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke makam sang ibu. Karena itu, ketika ia turun dari kereta setelah beberapa jam perjalan dari Suna, ia langsung berangkat bersama anaknya menuju tempat dimana ibunya dimakamkan.

Hinata benar-benar merindukan ibunya.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Hinata langsung membawa anaknya menuju makam ibunya.

"Mama, kita akan mengunjungi nenek?"

"Iya sayang…"

"Nana merindukan nenek"

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Okaa-_san_, kami datang."

"Nenek apa kabar? Nenek tahu tidak? Hari ini Nana sama mama pergi ke makam papa loh…"

Hinata tidak begitu memperhatikan cerita anaknya, fokusnya kini teralih pada satu bucket bunga yang terletak di atas makam ibunya.

Rangkaian yang berisi bunga lily, mawar dan anyelir. Yang kesemuanya berwarna putih.

Setahunya selama ini tidak ada yang mengunjuungi makam ibunya selain dirinya dan Nana.

'Si..Siapa?'

**TBC**

**Lagi-lagi saya minta maaf karena scene SasuHina-nya belum banyak… T_Tv *bungkuk bungkuk* Gomenasai.. gomen ne.. **

**Tapi saya janji, setelah ini SasuHinanya saya banyakin,, bila perlu full SasuHina… hehehe *plak* Udah keliatan kan di ending chap ini tanda-tanda bakalan ada perkembangan di SasuHina-nya? **

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya,, ini tanggal berapa yaaah? #celingak celinguk**

**Duaaar! Duarrr! (bunyiin petasan)**

**Selamat ulang tahun Hinata-chan… Otanjoubi omedetou Hime… ^o^/**

**We are always wish you can marry with Sasuke.. hehehe #plak**

***Back to this fic***

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review:**

**suka snsd****, ****Zae-Hime, Aiza-chan Kim****, ****Ulva-chan****, ****sasuhina-caem, ****Yukio Hisa****, ****Yamanaka Emo****, n****, ****lavender hime chan****, Amenyx, ****uciha athrun****, erryta, WidiwMin****, ****RK-Hime****, ****OraRi HinaRa****, Hime-Chan****, ****harunaru chan muach****…**

**Peluk ciumku untuk kalian semua (baik yang review maupun tidak)… muaaach :***

**Gomawo yo~**

**Well, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chap ini? (naik turunin alis)**

**Review yaaa…**


	5. 02:00 am

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Harmless Love : Yhumi Yuu**

**Warning: AU, Ooc, Typo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **

**Sasuke Uchiha : 26 tahun**

**Hinata Hyuuga : 23 tahun**

**Nanako Hyuuga : 5 tahun**

**Rura Uchiha : 5 tahun**

**Ino Yamanaka : 25 tahun**

**Naruto Uzumaki : 25 tahun**

**Sakura Haruno : 23 tahun**

**Anyeong haseo…. ^O^**

**Ada yang ingat saya?**

***Zhiiiinggghh..Hening…***

**Ok, Tidak apa-apa kalo tidak ingat saya, asal kalian ingat aja fic-fic saya.. itu sudah cukup bagi saya.. **** (apaa'an coba -,-")**

**Ok, ini dia Yhumi persembahkan dengan bangga (mentang-mentang abis ganti pen name) pada kalian readers-ku tercinta, Harmless Love chap 5. **

**Here we go.. **

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Hinata langsung membawa anaknya menuju makam ibunya.

"Mama, kita akan mengunjungi nenek?"

"Iya sayang…"

"Nana merindukan nenek"

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Okaa_-san_, kami datang."

"Nenek apa kabar? Nenek tahu tidak? Hari ini Nana sama mama pergi ke makam papa loh…"

Hinata tidak begitu memperhatikan cerita anaknya, fokusnya kini teralih pada satu bucket bunga yang terletak di atas makam ibunya.

Rangkaian yang berisi bunga lily, mawar dan anyelir. Yang kesemuanya berwarna putih.

Setahunya selama ini tidak ada yang mengunjuungi makam ibunya selain dirinya dan Nana.

'Si..Siapa?'

**Harmless Love**

~02:00 am~

Saya bersedia

Dua kata itu yang seharusnya diucapkan Hinata kini untuk mengukuhkan janji pernikahan yang baru saja di bacakan untuknya. Tapi putri sulung Hyuuga itu belum juga meperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan mengatakannya. Ia membungkam.

Hening…

Lalu beberapa saat mulai terdengar bisik-bisik.

Gadis itu, gadis yang kini berada di atas altar, sesungguhnya belum mempercayai kenyataan yang masih terasa bagaikan mimpi ini. Di usianya yang baru delapan belas tahun ia akan menjadi istri seorang pemuda yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang dikenalnya melalui sebuah perjodohan—bodoh menurutnya yang di lakukan oleh orang tua mereka.

Gadis itu lalu menatap ayahnya. Sang ayah justru menunduk, wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan khawatir. Ia kemudian beralih menatap ibunya, sang ibu yang kini sedang menatap juga padanya. Ia tahu tatapan itu berarti menaruh harapan besar pada jawabannya.

Gadis itu kembali menatap pemuda di depannya…

Ia memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya kembali terbuka.

"S..Saya bersedia."

Dan bersamaan dengan jawaban gadis itu, seorang pemuda lain yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di luar tembok gedung memejamkan matanya, alisnya berkerut, deru nafasnya semakin tak beraturan. Dengan tangan terkepal ia meninggalkan gedung tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan itu, ia tak yakin akan mampu melihat kelanjutan dari acara tersebut. Ya, dia tidak akan mungkin sanggup melihat gadis yang dicintainya dicium oleh pemuda lain, terlebih pemuda itu adalah saudaranya, yang kini telah resmi menjadi suami gadis itu.

Tepuk tangan terdengar sangat meriah usai kedua mempelai melepaskan ciuman pengikat janji mereka.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

"Shi..Shino?!" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Astaga kau sungguh Shino?" Ino spontan berdiri.

"Hehehe." Shino hanya bisa mengaruk-garuk tengkuknya melihat reaksi kedua teman kerjanya.

"Kau berubah," ucap Ino yang hampir terdengar seperti lirihan.

Ia memandangi pemuda yang tengah berdiri kikuk itu dari atas ke bawah. Shino yang dulu biasanya hanya menggunakan kemeja lusuh dan jeans yang mereknya menurut Ino sudah hampir kuno, serta sepatu bututnya yang itu—itu saja setiap hari, ditambah rambut yang dibiarkan jatuh ke bawah semua dan sepertinya tak pernah tersentuh gel rambut.

Berbeda sekali dengan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya kini, kaos merah hati—yang sepertinya masih baru yang dipadukan dengan sweater abu-abu, dengan bawahan jeans—yang Ino yakin yang ini model terbaru, dan terakhir sepatu kets putih-hitamnya yang sepertinya juga baru. Oh, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya! _Wet look, _dengan model rambut yang sedikit berdiri dengan bagian depan di jatuhkan ke samping.

'Perubahannya luar biasa' ucap Ino dalam hati.

"Tapi bagus," Hinata tersenyum.

"A_rigatou,_" sedikit rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Jadi karena itu kau sampai melebihkan waktu cutimu? Sibuk mempermak diri, eh?" Ino melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"E..eeh?" ekspresi Shino spontan berubah. "G_omenasai_ Ino_-san_, aku tidak bermaksud menambah cuti kerjaku, hanya saja waktu itu aku se..sedikit ada masalah," ia kemudian menunduk.

"Dasar, aku hampir saja mencari pekerja paruh waktu baru."

"Tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, karena bagi Ino sekarang ini susah menadapat pekerja pria yang mau bekerja di toko bunga, apalagi yang giat sepertimu," Hinata tersnyum setelahnya.

"Be..benarkah? jadi, aku tidak jadi dipecat?"

"Ya"

"A_rigatou_, Ino_-san_"

"Tapi kau dihukum"

"Eeeeh?"

Hinata hanya tertawa melihat kedua atasan dan bawahan itu, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat adegan seperti ini.

"Mama, Nana pulang.." salam Nana terdengar bersamaan dengan suara lonceng toko ketika ia memasuki pintunya.

"Nana dari mana?" Hinata menyambut anaknya.

"Main di taman.. Ma, lihat!" Nana mengangkat sesuatu berebentuk hati yang terbuat dari tanah liat. "Nana yang bikin," tambahnya.

Hinata mengambil hasil karya anaknya itu, lalu tersenyum. "Untuk mama?"

"Ehm." Nana mengangguk.

Hinata kembali melihat ke arah benda itu, mengamati gambar yang terdapat di bagian depannya.

Gambar yang menampilkan tiga manusia dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda tengah memegang tangan satu sama lain. Hinata mengenal gambar itu, itu memang gambar Nana. Begitulah cara Nana menggambar. Ia mewarisi dengan baik keahlian papanya.

"Ini—" Hinata berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Nana.

"Ini kita," sahut Nana. Jarinya lalu terulur menunjuk ke gambar-gambar itu. "Ini mama—" katanya menunjuk gambar seseorang yang memakai gaun selutut dengan rambut panjang. " ini Nana—" menurutnya, jika di deskripsikan dengan gambar, dirinya memakai gaun selutut juga tapi rambut dan tubuhnya lebih pendek dari mama. "Dan ini papa," karena Nana tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana papanya, Nana hanya menggambarnya berdasarkan ingatan sosok yang ia lihat di foto yang ia temukan di gudang.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Itu bagus sekali Nana," Ino memuji dengan tulus.

"Ya, benar-benar bagus," suara Shino juga ikut terdengar.

Nana mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan sosok Shino.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?"

"Nana tidak kenal? Ini paman Shino. Bagaimana penampilan baru paman?" Shino mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Nana sambil tersenyum.

Nana tampak menautkan alisnya. Ekspresi tidak suka terlihat jelas. "Jelek!" ucapnya singkat tepat di depan wajah Shino.

"Eh?"

"Shin-chan jelek!"

Senyum Shino seketika menghilang. Entah kenapa ia merasa tiba-tiba seperti kecewa mendengar Nana mengatakan kata 'itu' kepadanya. Padahal itu hanya kata-kata dari seorang anak yang bahkan belum genap berusia enam tahun, seharusnya ia memakluminya. Tapi entah bagaimana mengakuinya, dirinya merasa.. Sakit hati? Sungguh Shino pun tak mengerti dirinya sekarang.

Hinata dan Ino terkikik melihat reaksi Shino.

"Shino, kau tak apa-apa?" Tak jelas itu pertanyaan kekhawatiran atau ejekan dari Ino. "Sepertinya kata-kata Nana benar-benar membuatnya shock Hinata."

"Kurasa juga begitu Ino_-chan._"

"Shino, kau tak apa-apa?" Ino menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

Shino tampak sedikit tersentak, "Siap. a-aku akan mulai bekerja Ino_-san_".

Ah, pikirannya masih belum benar.

Hinata dan Ino kompak menggelengkan kepala.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Setelah melihat pria Uchiha itu datang setiap satu kali seminggu, Ino memperkirakan ia akan datang kembali pada hari ini untuk membeli bunga lagi, bunga yang mengandung arti pengabdian, kemuliaan, kesucian atau simpati itu.

Ino melirik Hinata yang sedang menyiram bunga-bunga di sisi kanan toko. Sejak kedatang Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata banyak berubah. Menjadi lebih sering tersenyum, lebih ceria—lebih cantik.

Hinata melihat ke arah Ino yang sedang menatapnya. "Ada apa?" ia menaikan kedua alisnya.

Ino tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ino_-chan_, kau sudah memberi bunga-bunga tulip ini pupuknya?"

"Ah, maaf.. aku lupa, Hinata." Ino menepukkan telapak tangan di keningnya.

Hinata menghela napas lelahnya.

Ino menyengir "Tolong ya.."

"Baiklah, pupuknya ada di gudang kan?"

Ino mengangguk.

Hinata lalu segera menuju gudang. "Astaga, kenapa gudangnya berantakan sekali?" suara Hinata yang menggerutu terdengar dari dalam gudang yang jaraknya memang tak jauh dari meja kasir.

"Ah, yang itu juga aku minta maaf, seharusnya itu tugasku, tapi sejak kemarin aku sibuk sekali, jadi Hinata, tolong—"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu." kepala Hinata terlihat menyembul dari balik pintu gudang. "Kau ingin aku merapikannya kan?"

"Kau yang terbaik Hinata," terdengar nada memuji yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Tidak usah menggombal Ino_-kun_!" dan kepala Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam gudang.

Ino tertawa.

Lonceng toko berbunyi.

Ino memasang senyum khas penjual bunga miliknya, bersiap menyambut pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

"Selamat datang."

Benar dugaannya, Sasuke Uchiha datang lagi hari ini. Pria itu berjalan memasuki toko bunganya.

"Tuan Uchiha, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ino juga sudah hafal kebiasaannya yang ini, sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya, pria ini akan terlihat mengamati sekeliling—seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Tuan?" baru kemudian setelah panggilan yang kedua, ia akan menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Saya ingin bunga lily."

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Sasuke berjalan seraya menggenggam satu rangkaian bunga di tangan kanannya, tujuannya sama seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Ia lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pusara. Berjongkok, meletakkan bunganya.

"Apa kabar? Saya datang lagi, Bu."

Keheningan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Dulu Ibu selalu datang setiap hari untuk menjenguk saya, maafkan jika dulu saya tidak bisa bersikap lebih baik kepada Ibu—" Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak, lalu tersenyum "Tapi sebenarnya saya sangat bahagia, berkat Ibu setiap hari saya bisa merasakan masakan rumah, merasakan kehangatan keluarga, berkat Ibu saya bisa bertahan dengan dunia yang dulu pernah meninggalkan saya—" Sasuke terdiam lagi, kini lebih lama.

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke menyadari kata itu belum cukup untuk membalas apa yang pernah wanita itu lakukan padanya. Jasa wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu bukan sekedar menampungnya, memberinya makan dan minum, lebih dari itu. Bagi Sasuke yang waktu itu tak memiliki siapapun, ibu itulah satu-satunya yang menerimanya. Memberinya kehangatan seorang ibu, kebijaksanaan seorang ayah, pun keakraban sebagai sahabat.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, ketika ayah kandungnya menamparnya, dan menunjuk jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke, menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah yang artinya juga keluar dari Uchiha. Dan ibu kandungnya yang waktu itu hanya menangis, tak bisa berbuat apapun walau dia ingin. Sejak itu Sasuke bersumpah akan membuat ayahnya menyesal telah melakukan itu semua kepadanya.

Sejak awal Sasuke menyadari kehidupannya tidak akan mudah jika ia telah keluar dari Uchiha. Ayahnya tak pernah tahu bagaimana beratnya Sasuke harus kuliah sambil mencari uang, begitu pula ibunya tak pernah tahu bahwa tempatnya untuk pulang dan tidur bahkan tak bisa disebut rumah, hanya sebuah bilik kecil yang harga sewanya saja jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan uang saku Sasuke untuk satu hari ketika ia masih menyandang nama Uchiha.

Pun sekarang setelah ayahnya meninggal, mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke pernah terbaring tak sadarkan diri saat hujan deras di tengah jalan karena lambungnya bermasalah. Saat itulah ibu itu menolongnya, menampungnya ke dalam rumahnya yang nyaman, memberinya pakaian hangat, menghidangkan sup terenak yang pernah Sasuke rasakan.

Sejak kecil Sasuke memang memiliki riwayat penyakit maag, dan kehidupan barunya yang sulit makin memperparah penyakitnya, karena hanya mie instan dan makanan kaleng yang biasa ia santap waktu itu. Sejak itulah ibu itu selalu membawakannya makanan setiap harinya, sesekali ia akan membersihkan rumah dan pakaian Sasuke, merawatnya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Dan ketika Sasuke telah diterima kembali di Uchiha, ibu itu tak ada di sana untuk berbagi kebahagiaan bersama Sasuke. Ia menghilang, Sasuke tak mampu menemukan jejaknya. Saat itu Sasuke merasa begitu terpukul, bahkan ia belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih dengan baik, belum sempat membalas kebaikan ibu itu. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah tahu namanya karena ia memang tak pernah bertanya. Sasuke begitu mengutuki kebodohannya.

Dan baru berbulan-bulan kemuidan ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa beliau telah meninggal. Dan saat itu pula lah ia baru menyadari fakta bahwa penolongnya itu adalah seorang Hyuuga.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca mengingat semua itu. Ia lalu bangun dari posisi jongkoknya—berdiri.

Ia melirik arlojinya sejenak.

"Saya pulang Bu, minggu depan saya datang lagi," ia mengusap batu nisan makam itu sejenak, kemudian berbalik.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika ia menemukan Hinata tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Sasuke artikan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" suara Hinata terdengar begitu dingin saat ia bertanya.

"Itu bukan urusan Anda," Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

"Saya tanya, apa yang anda lakukan di makam ibu saya?" Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

***Flash Back***

Lonceng toko berbunyi.

"Selamat datang."

Dari dalam gudang Hinata mendengar suara Ino yang menyambut.

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar kalimat Ino yang selanjutnya.

"Tuan Uchiha, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Uchiha?

Hinata mengintip dari balik pintu gudang. 'dia lagi'

"Saya ingin bunga lily."

"Baik akan segera saya siapkan, Tuan."

Hinata menunggu sampai pria itu pergi baru kemudian ia keluar dari gudang dengan membawa sekantung pupuk untuk bunga tulipnya.

"Bunga apa yang dia beli?"

Suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit mengagetkan Ino.

"Ah, dia membeli lily."

"Lily putih?" tebaknya.

"Ya."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, teringat dengan serangkaian bunga misterius yang ia lihat di makam ibunya. Namun kemudian ia menggeleng. Tidak mungkin, ingkarnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Apa dia juga membeli anyelir dan mawar?"

"Ehm," Ino mengangguk.

"Semuanya warna putih?"

"Iya."

Hinata kembali terdiam—berpikir.

"Ehm.. Hinata, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ino_-chan_, apa dia sering membeli bunga seperti itu?"

"Ya, beberapa minggu ini dia selalu membeli bunga yang sama, spertinya ada makam seorang wanita yang selalu dia—"

Ino tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Hinata kembali memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa minggu lalu juga?"

Ino hanya mengagguk. Hinata benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Ino_-chan_, aku izin keluar sebentar," ia meletakkan pupuk ditangannya dan menyambar tas selempangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku pergi!" katanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino, menyisakan banyak pertanyaan di benak sahabatnya itu.

***Flash Back End***

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dan berbalik.

"Ibu….Anda?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Sasuke memang mengetahui bahwa ibu yang menolongnya adalah seorang Hyuuga, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa beliau adalah ibu dari Hinata.

"Ya, apa yang anda lakukan di makam ibu saya?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, fakta ini terlalu mengejutkannya.

Hinata juga terdiam.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghadapkan kembali badannya ke depan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata tak lagi menghentikan pria itu. ia melihat ke arah makam ibunya sejanak, ada rangakain bunga yang sama seperti minggu lalu di sana, kemudian ia kembali menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh.

Banyak pertanyaan bermain di benaknya. Hinata menghela napas.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

"Ma..ma? ma..ma"

Hinata terbangun karena mendengar suara anaknya yang disertai suara ketukan pintu. Hinata melirik weker di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

02:00 am

Tidak biasanya Nana membangunkannya pada jam-jam seperti ini.

"Mama.." suara Nana terdengar kembali, suaranya terdengar begitu lemah.

Hinata menyingkap selimutnya dan bergegas ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dan saat ia membuka pintu terlihat Nana sedang berjongkok dan menggigil di depan kamarnya.

"Nana, ada apa sayang?" Hinata menyentuh pipi anaknya dan begitu kaget ketika menyadari suhu badannya yang sangat tinggi.

"Ya ampun, Nana sakit?"

Lalu Nana terlihat mual-mual sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Hanya cairan bening yang keluar. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu telah muntah beberapa kali sebelumnya.

Hinata benar-benar khawatir, ia lalu menggendong Nana dan membaringkannya di kasur dan menyelimutkannya. Hinata meraih handphone-nya, menekan-nekan tombolnya mencari nama yang bisa ia hubungi.

"Mama.."

"Iya sayang?"

"Nana sakit Ma.."

Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Iya sayang, yang mana yang sakit nak?"

Nana menunjuk perutnya. Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut anaknya dan mengelusnya. Ia lalu membelai wajah anaknya. Air mata Hinata menetes, ia tak kuasa melihat anaknya menderita seperti ini.

Ia kembali melirik handphone-nya, tak ada yang bisa dia hubungi sekarang, ia juga tak mungkin merepotkan Ino di jam seperti ini. Hinata memasukkan handphone itu bersama dompet kedalam tas kecilnya lalu memakainya.

Ia membangunkan Nana dan menyelimutinya kemudian menggendongnya.

Tapi ketika ia telah keluar ke jalan raya, tak ada satupun taxi yang melintas. Jarak rumah sakit dari apartementnya masih jauh, Hinata tidak punya pilihan selain berlalri seraya menggendong Nana.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Sasuke melaju mengendarai mobilnya membelah malam kota Konoha yang telah sepi. Ia baru saja pulang dari pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh rekan bisnisnya. Seperti kebanyakan pesta para konglomerat, pesta perayaan pembukaan perusahaan cabang itu dihadiri oleh orang-orang penting dengan hidangan makanan dan minuman yang terbilang mahal, jadi tak heran jika pestanya berlangsung hingga lewat tengah malam.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak begitu menikmati pesta itu, selain karena ia tidak suka dengan keramaian, juga karena pikirannya masih dipenuhi tentang percakapannya dengan Hinata di makam yang katanya wanita itu adalah ibunya. Sasuke berpikir, takdir apa yang mengikat mereka ini? Jika saja ia tahu lebih awal, atau jika aja ia langsung menyadari bahwa ibu itu adalah ibunya Hinata ketika mengetahui marganya. Maka ia—setidaknya ia akan memperlakukan ibu itu dengan baik.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sejanak dari jalan di depannya untuk melihat arlojinya.

02:00 am

Di pesta tadi Sasuke sengaja menghindari minuman beralkohol, selain karena lambungnya yang memang bermasalah, juga karena alasan ini, ia tak ingin mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Awalnya Sasuke pikir ia salah mengenali wanita yang sedang berlari sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil itu. tapi setelah ia lebih mendekatkan mobilnya, wanita itu ternyata memang Hinata.

Hinata tampak berhenti berlari, melihat sekeliling, mencoba menghentikan mobil-mobil yang lewat. Namun tak ada yang mempedulikannya.

Itu wajar, siapa yang mau menghentikan mobil di tengah malam begini untuk menaikkan orang yang belum dikenal, tak ada yang mau mengambil resiko.

Sampai akhirnya mobil Sasuke melintas di depannya, seperti yang telah Sasuke duga, Hinata juga memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti kepadanya.

Sasuke berhenti. Hinata tampak tersenyum lega.

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil, namun saat Sasuke menurunkan kacanya—memperlihatkan wajahnya, senyum Hinata menghilang.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian membungkuk singkat dan menjauhi mobil Sasuke.

Itu artinya ia menolak niat baik Sasuke, meskipun awalnya ia yang meminta—secara tidak langsung.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa anakmu sakit?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

Sasuke membuka pintu kursi penumpang mobilnya. "Naiklah!"

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Hinata bakhkan tak menghadap ke Sasuke ketika mengatakannya.

Sasuke menghela napas yang terdengar bosan bercampur lelah. Ia lalu tiba-tiba mengambil Nana dari gendongan Hinata.

"Naik! Kau ingin anakmu selamat bukan?" walaupun dia akan dibilang pemaksa Sasuke tak peduli.

Mata hitam Sasuke yang saat itu terlihat tegas seperti menghipnotis Hinata untuk menuruti kata-katanya. Hinata akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menyerahkan kembali Nana ke pangkuan Hinata, sementara dirinya kembali ke kursi depan kemudi untuk kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Hinata kini berada di depan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Nana sekarang sudah dalam penangan dokter, walaupun belum bisa bernapas lega sekarang, namun Hinata bersyukur karena ia bisa menyelamatkan anaknya tepat waktu.

Bicara soal 'menyelamatkan', Hinata jadi teringat dengan Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tunggu tempat dimana Sasuke tadi mengatakan akan duduk menunggu di sana.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Sasuke ternyata tengah tertidur.

Lama ia memandang wajah Sasuke, wajah yang selalu mengingatkannya pada mantan suaminya—Sai.

Sasuke dan Sai memang memiliki wajah yang mirip, tapi sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

Hinata menyadari, tidak seharusnya ia meluapkan kebenciannya terhadap mantan suaminya itu kepada Sasuke hanya karena mereka mirip. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus meminta maaf kepada pria itu atas sikapnya selama ini, dan tak lupa juga harus berterima kasih karena telah membantu menyelamatkan anknya.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Perawatan anaknya akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, jadi ia memutuskan akan tidur sejenak sembari menunggu.

Sasuke bangun pada saat jam dinding rumah sakit menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Itu artinya ia sudah tidur di ruang tunggu itu selama lebih dari satu jam. Ia sempat terkejut ketika mendapati Hinata yang sedang tertidur di samping kanannya.

Sasuke menopang kelapanya dengan tangan kirinya di sandaran kursi, sekarang posisinya menghadap ke Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum. Dulu pertama kali ia melihat Hinata posisinya juga seperti ini.

Hinata tertidur, dan ia memandangi Hinata yang tertidur.

Bedanya, dulu Hinata tertidur di gedung olah raga SMP Konoha karena kelelahan mengatur keperluan anggota basket sekolahnya yang bertanding melawan sekolah Sasuke. Waktu itu Sasuke baru kelas dua SMA.

Kejadiannya sudah lama, tak pernah ada yang tahu, Sasuke selalu menyimpan kenangan itu sendiri sebagai sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Terlalu berharga untuk dibagi dengan orang lain.

Masih sama. Cara Hinata tidur masih sama.

Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi.

***Flash Back***

Kejar-kejaran point sudah terjadi sejak _quartet_ kedua dimulai. Namun sekolah Sasuke unggul dua point.

Sasuke saat ini sedang berusaha mem-_block_ pergerakan kapten tim SMP Konoha yang sedang membawa bola.

"Ayo Gaara_-kun_!" suara seorang gadis terdengar, sepertinya Gaara yang dimaksud adalah Si kapten tim ini.

Entah terpancing oleh tipuan Gaara, atau memang pengaruh gerakan refleks, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang gaara yang mendongak ke atas melihat ke arah gadis yang tadi menyerukan namanya.

Saat itulah Sasuke kehilangan fokusnya, tangannya yang tadi direntangkan perlahan terkulai lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.

Gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri dengan memegang selembar handuk dan dua botol minuman mineral. Gadis yang memberikan teriakan semangat lebih keras dari cheerleader, meneriaki tentang posisi dan strategi melebihi semangat seorang pelatih. Ia menunduk meminta maaf ketika semua mata penonton tertuju ke arahnya karena suaranya yang terlampau keras.

Pipi gadis itu memerah.

Sasuke terpesona.

Saat suara pluit terdengar Sasuke baru kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melihat ke arah papan skor, sekarang kedudukan mereka sama, dan waktu yang tersisa 30 detik lagi.

"Woe Sasuke! Kau kenapa, eh?" seorang teman setim-nya yang berambut pirang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bagus sekali kapten! Gara-gara kau kita kehilangan kesempatan menang tadi," seseorang yang lain melewatinya dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita berusaha sampai detik terakhir," yang tadi berbicara pertama kali menepuk pundaknya kemudian berjalan untuk menempati posisinya.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke baru akan bergerak ke posisinya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh sang pelatih. "Fokus! Fokus!" katanya tegas, dengan tangan yang di gerak-gerakkan ke depan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian bersiap di posisinya.

Ketika suara pluit kembali terdengar, waktu juga kembali berjalan.

30..

Mereka—tim basket SMP Konoha menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 10 detik untuk mem-_passing_ bola ke sana-kemari ke sesama anggota tim-nya. Sepertinya mereka berniat mengulur waktu.

Sasuke maju ke arah salah seorang anggota tim basket SMP Konoha yang menuju ke arah ring mereka.

18..

Sasuke merentang-rentangkan tangannya untuk mem-_block_ ketika anak itu berniat melakukan _shooting_.

17..

Usaha Sasuke berhasil, anak itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan _shooting_, ia mem-_passing_ bolanya ke arah kapten mereka. Lagi-lagi si rambut merah itu, siapa tadi namanya? Gaara?

15..

Gaara berada di luar area _three points, _ia berhasil menangkap bola dari temannya, kemudian ia men_drible_ bola itu sejenak lalu bersiap melakukan _shooting _dan wussshh… bola itu di dorong dari bawah telapak tangan kirinya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya.

12..

Bola itu melambung mengarah ke ring tim Sasuke.

11..

Sasuke melompat dan..

Hup! Ia berhasil mendapatkan bola tersebut.

10..

Sasuke men_drible_ bolanya sambil berlari ke arah daerah tim lawan, ia menerjang setiap anak SMP itu yang menghalanginya.

5..

Sasuke kini berada di luar area _three points_, ia lalu mundur satu langkah dan melompat.

3..

Bola sudah melambung.

2..

Srek! Masuk.

1.

Suara pluit panjang terdengar tanda permainan berakhir.

_Buzzer beat!_

Skor tiga angka untuk penentu kemenangan tim Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum, ia bangga dengan hasil usahanya. Dengan senyum yang masih terjaga ia menoleh ke arah bangku penonton, mencari sosok gadis tadi.

Senyum Sasuke memudar. Gadis itu tak ada lagi di sana.

Gadis itu sudah turun ke tepi lapangan, dan terlihat menyerahkan handuk dan sebotol minuman mineral kepada Si rambut merah. Lagi-lagi Si rambut merah.

Haruskah Sasuke mengecat merah rambutnya sekarang agar gadis itu mau melihat ke arahnya? Melihat dirinya saja?

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Ketika akan naik ke bis yang akan mengantarkan kembali mereka ke Suna, Sasuke ingat ia tak sengaja meniggalkan dompetnya di ruang ganti gedung olah raga itu.

Sasuke kembali ke dalam gedung, lalu menemukan dompetnya. Tapi takdir sepertinya punya rencananya hari itu, ketika ia hendak keluar dari gedung tersebut, ia melihat gadis tadi tengah tertidur seraya memeluk satu botol minuman di bangku penonton deretan paling depan.

Sasuke menghampirinya perlahan. Ia kemudian duduk di sisi kiri gadis itu, menopang kepalanya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang disandarkan dengan sandaran kursi, sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar kelelahan. Tidurnya pulas sekali. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai, seperti tidurnya seorang bayi. Begitulah Sasuke mendeskripsikannya.

Sasuke melihat jam di dinding gedung olah raga, sudah pukul empat sore. Tidak apa-apakah ia membiarkannya tertidur di sini? Tapi Sasuke juga tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Sasuke lalu berdiri dan melepas jaket klub basket yang ia kenakan, kemudian menyelimuti gadis itu.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, sebuah ide muncul di kelapa Sasuke. Biarlah ia dimarahi oleh teman-temannya karena membuat mereka menunggu lama.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tersenyum.

***Flash Back End***

Hinata merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara yang mulai sibuk di sekitarnya, ia perlahan membuka matanya, lalu melihat ke jendela. Matahari sudah naik. Waktu di jam dinding rumah sakit sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

Ia mendak bangun untuk menemui dokter yang merawat anaknya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sebuah jas.

Hianata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi tidak menemukan siapapun, semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Hinata terdiam.

_De Javu._

Ia merasa seperti pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia merogoh saku jas tersebut. Dan ia mendapatkan sesuatu.

Kertas—surat.

Sama, persis seperti waktu itu.

Hinata membuka kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana.

_Aku sudah menemui dokter selagi kau tidur. _

_Ini resep obat untuk anakmu._

Hinata memeriksa, ada kertas lain di belakang kertas itu. Sebuah resep obat.

Hinata lagi-lagi terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia rasa ketika ia kembali ke rumahnya nanti, ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

***Flash Back***

Hinata merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, dan suara sahabatnya Sakura yang terdengar samar_-sama_r. Hinata perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hah.. akhirnya kau bangun juga, kenapa kau tidur di sini? Ayo pulang!"

"Aku ketiduran, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah jam enam sore, kau tahu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan ternyata kau malah ketiduran di sini."

"Ah.. gomen, Sakura_-chan._"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat!"

"Iya."

Hinata menyingkap jaket yang menyelimutinya, kemudian berdiri.

"Ini," ia menyerahkan jaket itu kepada Sakura.

"Hm?" Sakura malah mengangkat kedua alisnya—heran.

"Ini bukan jaketmu?"

"Kupikir milikmu."

"Eh?" Hinata ikut merasa heran, lalu ia terdiam—berpikir.

"Mungkin itu jaketnya Gaara," Sakura mencoba menerka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." meskipun mengatakan seperti itu, tapi ia merasa senang.

"Wajahmu memerah Hinata.. eh, ada sesuatu di dalam sakunya."

Hinata merogoh saku jaket tersebut dan menemukan selembar kertas, dan ada tulisan tangan seseorang di atasnya—itu sebuah surat.

_Tidak usah dikembalikan, sebagai gantinya aku ambil minumanmu. _

_Sasuke._

"Siapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang juga ikut membaca surat itu.

Hinata memeriksa jaket yang didominasi warna biru tua itu, dan menemukan nama 'Sasuke U.' tercetak di dada sebelah kanannya.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Ehm.. mungkin juga pertanyaan sendiri.

Siapa Sasuke?

***Flash Back End***

Keesokan sorenya Nana telah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Ino menjemput Hinata dan Nana dari rumah sakit dan mengantarkan mereka ke apartemen.

"Untung saja Nana tidak apa-apa." Ino yang memulai percakapan.

Mereka kini berada di meja ruang makan Hinata. Sementara Nana sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

"Kau pasti sangat khawatir ya Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk dan meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Ino.

"Tapi apa benar si Uchiha itu yang menolong kalian?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi, "Dia bahkan membayarkan tagihan rumah sakit."

Ino hampir tersedak tehnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

Setelah mengatur kembali dirinya ia bertanya dengan mata membulat, "Benarkah?"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya," Hinata menunduk.

"Hinata, aku akan membantumu sebisaku," Ino memegang pundak Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Ino_-chan_, tapi itu artinya aku berhutang untuk membayar hutangku. Kau tahu? seperti menggali lubang untuk menutupi lubang yang lama, tak akan berakhir."

Ino mengangguk. Ia sangat mengenal sifat Hinata, ia tak akan pernah mau menerima pemberian orang lain secara percuma, jika ia tak mampu membalasnya saat itu juga, maka ia akan menganggap itu sebagai hutang yang harus dibayarnya, dan ia selalu mebayarnya walaupun harus dengan bekerja lebih keras.

"Ah, tidak usah sungkan, kau bisa menggantinya kapanpun kau mau."

Kali ini Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, belum kupikirkan."

Ino menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

~(^.^ ~) (~ ^.^)~

Ino sudah pulang setelah makan malam. Dan urusan beres-beres di dapurnya pun sudah selesai. Hinata kemudian menuju kamar anaknya, untuk mengecek apakah Nana terbangun atau tidak. Hinata membuka perlahan pintu kamar anaknya, tapi ia tidak masuk, hanya mengintip dari luar.

Nana masih tertidur. Hinata lalu menutup kembali pintu itu juga perlahan-lahan. Kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Nana.

Hinata duduk di atas kasurnya, memperhatikan _peaper bag _berisi jas Sasuke Uchiha yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Hinata kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia memeriksa, mencari sesuatu di deretan-deretan terbawah.

Dan ia menemukan sesuatu berwarna biru tua bercampur hitam yang ia cari. Jaket yang menyelimutinya waktu tertidur di gedung olah raga sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hinata memeriksa bagian dada sebelah kiri jaket—yang sudah tak terlihat baru lagi itu.

Ada di sana, nama itu, 'Sasuke U.'

Jika Hinata mengasumsikan 'U.' itu sebagai Uchiha, maka berarti orang menyelimutinya dengan jaket sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan dengan jas kemarin adalah.. orang yang sama?

Orang…yang… sama?

**TBC**

**Author malas ini datang lagi.. :D**

**Readers sekalian apa kabar? *cipika-cipikiin satu-satu***

**Saya kangen sekali menulis. Selama hiatus pra dan pasca UN, banyak ide-ide fic baru yang bermunculan, tapi gak pernah terealisasi menjadi sebuah fic karena mood nulis gak muncul-muncul.. **** *plak***

**Oh iya, saya udah nepatin kan janji saya buat banyakin sence SasuHina-nya kan? ;)**

**Buat chap-chap selanjutnya ceritanya akan makin kompleks.. hm, haruskah saya menambahkan orang ketiga? Kalian tahu? sebuah cerita gak akan seru kalo gak ada gangguan kan? *smrik***

**Hm.. Setelah saya cek chap sebelumnya, ternyata saya terakhir update pada ulang tahunnya Hinata yah? Dan sekarang saya baru update lagi pada ulang tahunnya Sasuke? O.o (kok heran Yhum? Itu kan karena kemalasan elo -,-)**

**Well, yeah..**

**Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke**_**-kun**_**.. :***

**Kapan nih ngawinin Hinata? **** *lirik Om Kishi***

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review:**

**Axx-29, Bourbone, gece, Mamoka, ****Hima Sakusa-chan****, ****Jolie luv****, zae-hime, ****alice9miwa****, Amenyx, ****Indigo Mitha-chan****, ****Kirei murasaki****, ****Ran Haruka****, Guest, N, ****Bonbon 0330****, NithaKazumi Uchiha, ****lavender hime chan****.**

**.**

**.**

**Terakhir..**

**Oh iya, sekarang lagi bulan Ramadhan. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa buat readers yang menjalankan. Puasanya jangan bolong-bolong yaaah :D**

**Oke, ini beneran yang terakhir..**

**Saya butuh kritik dan saran untuk fic ini dan juga untuk saya, bagaimana caranya menjaga mood menulis.. :D *hei hei! -,-**

**So,**

**Review yaa**


End file.
